


Reflection

by Drasknes44376



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Duelling, F/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Real cards, Regret, Sakaki Yuya Loses his shit, Self-Hatred, Serena not very social, Serena replace Yuzu, Warzone, XYZ Dimension, fan cards, slow burner, things are only going worse, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drasknes44376/pseuds/Drasknes44376
Summary: Yuzu was kidnapped in Yuya battle against Barrett and Sergey. Unfortunately that least of their worries. As the lancer were forcibly separated, leaving Sylvio, Gong, Shun, Yuya, and Serena in the XYZ dimension. A war-zone world, where friend and foe alike want their heads.
Relationships: Gongenzaka Noboru & Sakaki Yuya, Kurosaki Shun & Sakaki Yuya, Kurosaki Shun & Serena, Sakaki Yuya/Serena
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	1. Stray Cat

Serena body Was helpless. Infected by nerves which resist her movement. Everyone she knows is fighting for her. Yet she couldn’t move a single pinky joint. Pathetic. Sora appears be holding his own good enough. The child already reach his limit. Zuzu was close by standing around. Unfortunately the main duel wasn’t look so swell.

Barrett on the left side. He had 2 face-up trap card locking Yuya movements. A single fusion Beastorg in front row. Yuya right side look vastly chain. 1 XYZ dragon and Pendulum dragon are chain up. Single face-down set in back-row. In fact was he, incapable of moving a either arm. 

“Why are you wasting your time fighting a pointless battle?”

“And have you take her to Duel Academia to do god knows what? No way!”

“Young man, I respect your courage. I really do. However be realistic, which one of us can truly protect her? You a clueless boy she met not even a month ago? Or me, someone with connections, someone who can actually do something? Someone with the resources? Someone who actually knows her?”

“You don’t know her! She’d never, ever want anything to do with you!” The Tomatoes hair boy stated trying to hold his ground.

“Heh...” the only response the wound solider gave. As if he barely suppressing the urge to laugh. Laugh at that idiotic calm. Only held back due to being a professional solider. He point his right arm at the entertainer. Then proceed to state the reasoning. “I spent years with her, literally years, and she gone on and on about how she want to join the frontlines. In fact, not even a month ago she wanted to hunter down a fugitive Xyzian. When comparing the two of us there no competition. Face it kid, she one us. So why bother?”

Serena lay again the stone wall. Frustrated over her weakened state. Damn nerve gas too strong. What more the cat-user unable to truly to defend herself. Everything Barrett said was true. Began to ponder if being capture wouldn’t be better.

“Because she my friend!” Yuya proudly declares yelling back.

That answer caught Fusion-User attention. She honestly taken back by that comment. Sure they duel together, but not much else. He knows the truth. She wasn’t exactly a saint, yet of all label the noble boy proudly call her a friend without a second thought. Her former partner ask same question flood cat-summoner mind.

“Why?”

“For the love of- DOES THERE NEED BE A REASON?” He yelled at the top of his lungs as the chain squeezed the daylight out of him. Eyes emitting pure rage for towards this monster. “ SURE SHE MADE MISTAKES, BUT WHO DOESN’T? SHE WILLINGLY TO FIGHT TO PROTECT ANOTHER WORLD SHE DOESN’T KNOW FROM HER OWN PEOPLE! BARRETT A MONSTER LIKE YOU NEVER UNDERSTAND! SHE MY FRIEND AND THAT THAT!”

Zuzu and the other were cheering Yuya comments. However none more effected than the fusion duelist in question. Who actually want to cry. If she a less reserve person even say thank you. 

The machine-beast hybrid duelist. Smile, an honest smile. Uncertain wether pendulum summoner was brave or foolish. Either way no more playing it easy. Prepare to destroy boy as he reached to active the draw phrase. 

Alas with a loud disruption, a new enemy emerges. In form of Sergey who crashed into the party. Activating his duel-disk to enter the match. Scanning the room, estimating the populace and the threat levels for each. He nothing, but a puppet force follow his control command. Due to intruding the duel in progress, he 2000 penalty damage. “Sergey assignment given. Defeat obstacles, capture girls. Safety processor disengage.”

Sergey 4000LP - 2000LP

(Duel 2.0)

Turn-1

•Sergey  
6 Cards

V

Barrett  
3 Cards  
3400 LP

V

Yuya  
0 Cards  
600LP

“Sergey active spell card ‘Earthbound Eternal Cage’ to increase Sergey life points each time Sergey special summon. Sergey also use ‘Double Blessings’ to further increase Sergey life.”

Earthbound Eternal Cage  
(Spell/Field)  
A player must pay 500LP for monster, expect ‘Earthbound’ monster(s), to attack or active their effect(s). Whenever a monster special summon. You gain 500 life points. You can fusion summon by banish the necessary material on the field. You can not use a substitute.

Double Blessing  
(Spell/Continuous)  
Whenever you gain less than 1000 life points, (expect from ‘Double Blessings’ Effect,) you gain 500 life points.

“Sergey, normal summon Level-3 tuner ‘Line Walker’. Now that there field spell Sergey can special summon Level-5 ‘Stone Sweeper’.” Everyone was terrified, this half craze frankstein had the necessary material to synchro summon. Resources his life point to the traditional 4000. Same time manage had every individual trapped in place underneath a powerful grip. 

Sergey 2000LP - 3000LP

This was bad, very, very bad. The whole group thought. As field spell rotten palm holding them all down.

“Sergey use ‘Harmonic Synchro Fusion’. Which allow Sergey both fuse and tune the material on Sergey field.” Frankstein android said as two monster changed into two different extra deck monster. Which forces the man states were now higher than the normal starting life points. The director watching battle unfold took great pride in this achievement.

“Wait Synchro and Fusion!?” Half blind warrior dread helplessly.

Sergey 3000LP - 5000LP

Earthbound Prisoner Stone Sweeper  
(Dark/Fiend/Level-5/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 1600)  
If there is a card in the Field Zone, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand).

Earthbound Prisoner Line Walker  
(Dark/Fiend/Level-3/Tuner/Effect/ATK 800/DEF 1100)  
If this card is in your graveyard: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck, then banish this card; Special Summon that target.

Harmonic Synchro Fusion  
(Spell/Normal)  
Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster and Synchro Summon 1 Synchro Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters you control that can be used as Materials for both.

“N-No matter my defense will hold!” Barrett proudly declared uncertainly.

“Incorrect, after Sergey Fusion summon ‘Geo Leviathan’ rob ‘Odd-Eyes’ power into Sergey life. Sergey then pay 3000LP to have Synchro summon ‘Geo Hybrid’ Destroy all monsters! ‘Hydrid’ eliminate first target!” The statement shock the entire crowd. Sea-fiend then bites into crimson dragon. Reverting it into a failure of it former self. The multiple head fiend destroyed the field. 

Odd-Eyes  
(0 ATK) 

Geo Hybrid  
(ATK 5100)

Sergey 5000LP - 7500LP

Sergey 7500LP - 4500LP

Geo Hybrid  
(Dark/Fiend/Level-8/Synchro/Effect/ATK 2600/DEF 1400)  
1 "Earthbound" Tuner +1+ non-Tuner "Earthbound" monsters  
During your main phase, target 1 card on the field Pay a 1000LP to destroy that target. 

Geo Leviathan  
(Dark/Fiend/Level-8/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2200/DEF 1800)  
2+ ‘Earthbound’  
Once per a turn (Quick Effect): You can target 1 monster your opponent control, it ATK reduce your zero. Then raise your life point equal to amount of ATK lost. If you control a ‘Earthbound’ increase it attack by that amount till the end of the damage step. This card can not attack the turn this effect was used.

The multiple head beast blast the fusion foe. Utilizing, raw power when unloading it inferno wrath. The energy burst was full of untamed power. Breaking numerous bones, cause possible premature damage. The horrible attack left every speechless. Obelisk force even force back into retreat.

Even Serena, his prey, couldn’t help, but weep. 

“I-I still ha-have a mission... I-I plan t-to complete. Y-You go back, w-with my p-protection...” Solider skull impacted the ground like a missile. Causing the remaining eye to get heavily dazed. Aware there very little time before falling unconscious. Pushing pass the pain as long as possible. He used the very last ounce of strength inside. Used whatever muscle hadn’t given out. To crawl over toward his target. Activing duel disk return feature moments prior to backing out. 

“W-Wait!” The poor gal cried before being vanishing. Gone less than a second. Faster than the blink of an eye. Everyone was stun as he didn’t teleport Serena, but Zuzu! 

Serena was a mere few feet away. Feeling absolutely pathetic against the cold wall. Wanting to cry due knowledge how close she came. Came to returning to that hell. Both terrified and heartbroken.

“ZUZU!” Yuya cries helplessly.

The director tried gather his though. Rethink the strategy to turn this into a favorable outcome. Aware how the blue hair girl might be a better chip. 

“Sergey prime directive reassigned. New target Serena, Sergey will collect after Yuya defeat.” Golden scar monster proclaim.

Hearing that statement and realizing his option were limited. Look at the exhaust fellow duelist. Furious being so damn worthless.The aspiring performer allow the unthinkable to happen to protect his remaining friends. “no... No... No-“

(Duel 2.0) Turn-2

Sergey  
1 Card  
4500LP

V

•Yuya  
1 Card  
600LP

“NO!” Yuya shouted like a demon. Allowing the hatred to take hold to protect his friends. A pitch black aura surrounds the boy. Eyes turn crimson red. Pure violent engulf the boy action. The tomato hair boy drew a dark card. Looking as though he’ll destroy the entire world make Sergey pay. Everyone started freaking out. “I USE ‘PENDULUM ANNIHILATION’! TO RESURRECT BOTH ‘DARK REBELLION’ AND ‘ODD-EYES’! 

“Tactical error detected, Sergey current life point ten time Yuya. Sergey success 95 percent.” The murderous slave analyze. Whilst it body struggles to stay centered. An unyielding energy pushing them back.

The two dragon turn crimson red. Swirl together into a dark malefic demon. Bathe room in pure chaos. “I FORGET TO MENTION, THEY BOTH BECOME LEVEL-7! WHERE I OVERLAY THE NETWORK TO XYZ SUMMON-“

“Odd-Eyes Dark Rebellion can not defeat Sergey. Success 97%.”

“I XYZ SUMMON ODD-EYES RAGING DRAGON!” The scarlet dragon appears creating a massive wave of destruction. Torch the field into oblivion. Said dragon appeared over take the area. Shattering all cement locations. Even crashing Sergey computer. The small child ran toward Serena terrified at the monsters before him.

The cybernetic creator froze in pure terror. Whole body shiver just glance at it safe behind a screen. Eye force start endlessly at the savagery. The endless horror almost beautiful.

Serena began regain control, not much, but hopefully enough. As she struggle active her duel-disk and draw a card. All while the child hugs her to stay sane. 

ROOAAARRRR!!!!!

“I DETACH 1 TO ENGULF THE FIELD IN IT FLAMES! EVERYTHING THE FLAMES DESTROY INCREASE MY DRAGON POWER! RAGE DRAGON DESTROY SERGEY!” An unholy flame devoir the field spell, pendulum, earthbound, the back row cards. All vaporizes into thin air. Till only the red devil remains directly focus at Sergey.

Yuya 600LP- 100LP 

“Illogical. Adversary -ERROR- monster 4400 ATK, Sergey has 4500LP. Sergey -ERROR- will survive.” Sergey proclaim, attempt keep some hope he prevail. System began to fry under the intense pressure.

“RAGE DRAGON CAN ATTACK TWICE!” Those words shatter that vein hope. Suddenly all at once the monster strike firing at pure power to eliminate him. Firing the cyborg with full force. Effectively ending the monster miserable existence. The inferno blue beam temporarily ignited the night sky. “DIE!”

Pendulum Annihilation  
(Spell/Normal)  
Special 1 Pendulum monster in your extra deck and 1 non-pendulum monster in your GY that has the same type. If they have the same ATK point, their level become the same (your choice). Their effects are negate, destroy them during the end phase.

Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon  
(Dragon/XYZ/Pendulum/Effect/ATK 3000/DEF2500)  
(ATK 4400) (Rage Dragon effect)  
2 Level 7 Dragon-Type monsters  
•Pendulum Effect  
Once per turn, if you have no cards in your other Pendulum Zone: You can place 1 Pendulum Monster from your Deck in your Pendulum Zone.  
•Monster Effect  
If this card is Xyz Summoned using an Xyz Monster that was treated as a Level 7 monster as Material, it gains these effects.  
● It can make a second attack during each Battle Phase.  
● Once per turn: You can detach all Xyz Materials from it; negate the effects of as many face-up Spell and Trap Cards currently on the field as possible, and if you do, destroy as many cards on the field as possible (other than this card), then this card gains 200 ATK for each, until the end of this turn.  
If this face-up card leaves the field: You can destroy as many cards in your Pendulum Zones as possible (min. 1), and if you do, place this card in your Pendulum Zone.

Winner - Yuya

Despite the duel finishing. The destruction still fester aimlessly. As the demonic hatred took hold. Unknown wether or not Yuya was in self control anymore. Mostly likely would’ve continued till a Lunalight Monster cobbler him from behind. Helping boy regain control. The evidence obviously being the dark aura spontaneous diminishes. 

“Y-Yuya...” Serena cried out hesitantly.

The boy stumbles as he returned to normal. When eyes became able to see clearly. The young entertainer took small glance at his frightened companions. They were all horrified at his presence. Looking at him as though he were the devil. “W-What happened...” Asked ashamed, noticing the critical demolished room.


	2. The Broken World

The group manage hold back against the obelisk force and the Sergey monstrosity. Managing to defeat both opposing forces. Base on the torch environment, through overwhelming force. At a very hefty price. They lost the very person they came to this miserable dimension to rescue. Despite what normally be considered victory. Yuya felt completely defeated, for failing to keep his promise. 

Worse yet, he lost control again. Doing so caused everyone around him be fearful. Paranoid what will happened when this again. They were thinking not if, when. Fully conviction their friend will snap at the drop of a dime. The entertainer didn’t judge. Fact he understood perfect given what happened.

Odd-eye-user turn to see his youngest companion. The ninja personally held the trouble protege. Trying keep child mind at ease. Child looked so frightened at everything. Especially terrified of Yuya himself. 

“...”

X

The group ultimately managed to carry on their victory. First by having the city band together through the defeat of Jack Altas. Thankful the nerve gas lower during that time period. Good enough have her move around. Synchro dimension now joined together. Hello combat the threat of the fusion Dimension. Overall a clear success. Regardless, there was one issue, Jean-Michel. The man responsible for all the garbage they faced. That man needed to answer for all the wrong he committed.

It a harsh challenge, but ultimately had him surround. Having him beaten on every level. No more pawn to sacrifice. No more mindless servant to abuse. There wasn’t a single silver lining for him to exploit. He refuse to surrender and used the last card he had at hand. Dimensional teleport. Planning use the unstable device send his foe into the space in between world. Man laugh nihilistically as the the machine went haywire. Amongst the mad laughter Jean was the first be teleport away. Getting blown away up high above. Engulfed into the neon light. Anyone guess where the would-be dictator gone. Before anyone has the chance to celebrate their unexpected victory, the good fortune went south. Reira first get swept inside green void. 

“BROTHER!” Child helpless screamed. Extending his right arm all the way out. Left tightly squeeze the fluffy teddy bear. 

Suddenly arms wrapped around boy child to ease the worries. Said arms belong to the ninja named Moonshadow. The warrior wanted use a to cling toward safety. Unfortunately winds too violent to try. Instead choosing the less favor route. “Fear not Reiji, I shall protect your brother.”

The lancer leader gridded his teeth. Then gave a quick nod. Fully trusting his brother to the noble warrior.

“Better him the-“ Sylvio took a quick sign of relief. Alas was interpreted by wind grip grab him, Shun, Yuya, Gong, and Serena. Push the small group upwards. Force rush them towards another emerald vortex. The egotistical blonde responded by trying to swim in mid air. “ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?”

Yuya contemplating this as the moment he’ll die. Entire life flash before his eyes. Very last glimpse being the pink hair friend he may never rescue. “YUZU! FORGIVEN ME!”

In the blink of an eye lancers vanished.

X

In the cold gray sky. A green illuminating crack open up. Revealing the other half to the vortex. Where the five lancers came crash like a bowling ball. On top a destroy ground. 

“Gong going be feeling that one for a week.” Gong was the first to comment. Talking literally face-down. Whole body aches like crazy. Minor nose bleed, eyes feel scorn, and the joints are burning.

“Yuya as well.” The jovial friend said. Rubbing his stiff neck. Stretching every muscle he could. Feeling like absolute garbage. Thankful nothing was broke.

“Mind getting up you big loaf?” Sylvio demeaned wave a fist while being crush underneath both of them.

Shun awaken, clueless for a moment. Once he glimpse his surroundings his mind snapped. Only needed a single glimpse. A single look was all it took to recognize his home. Or what left. Seen this landscape hundred of times over. This time the sight was much more insufferable. Been only a few days or weeks, but felt like an eternity. Time in the standard and Synchro felt so much longer. Meeting new friends, sleeping underneath a roof, warm meals. Only revisit a dead world. It like the seeing the ‘Ancient Gear’ first attack. 

Heartland. What once considered the city of dreams. Now an ever lasting reminder of insolvency. 

“...” Serena last one regain consciousness. Kinda annoyed, grumbled getting up. Dusting herself off, looking over the demolish environment. Pondering the numerous possibles. Since there exist alternate realities nothing impossible. Still one thing was obvious. “Sheesh... what a dum-“ 

“GO TO HELL!” Shun spontaneously sucker punched her. Swing with a missile force. Causing a couple teeth be chip and be slammed against the demolished cement ground. More enraged than ever before. Both Sylvio and Gong instantly held him back.

Yuya gone over to help the fusion-user. Lending a hand help her up. Noticing the damage right cheek redden. Drips of blood leaking out. Almost too painful to look at. Especially when knowing it from his own friend.

Serena was more open about the transaction. Right palm wipes the silver of blood. Took a good minute to see her now red palm. Showing pure disdain over the seemingly unprovoked blow. “WHAT THE HEL-“

“HOW DARE YOU CALL MY HOME A DUMP, FUSIONER!”

...

Everyone pause when hearing that statement. Now fully aware that there in the XYZ dimension. The home front of the war. Dead center of the aftermath of Duel Academia attack. No wonder Raidraptor-User was furious. His mind most likely swamp in the scream of countless lives ruins. After everything that happened who could blame him? 

Serena eyes shifted around yet again. Looking at the destruction, this time in grief. This was her people handy work. This was the damage her world cause. Deep down felt responsible. Still tried defensing the indefensible actions. “W-We were promise... A better world!”

“A PROMISE? A PROMISE? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? YOU SOLD OUT MY WORLD OVER A LOUSY, GODDAMN, EMPTY PROMISE?”

“We were told by tearing down the old world we could build a better world!”

“but it wasn’t YOUR world, was it? It was MINE! MINE and countless other! Innocent people who just wanted be left alone and didn’t about care about YOUR better world! Go on and tell all the people who were carded about your BE-“

“THAT ENOUGH!” Yuya couldn’t take it anymore. He jump in between the two. Extending his arms out all the way. No longer capable of hearing this crap. “Shun, we’re all here to help put an end to this war. We can’t do this when we’re at each other throat.”

“OH SHUT UP!” Shun crow eyes alter toward Yuya. Somehow even more frustrated. Frustrated this little shit trying get involved. Get involved when he doesn’t have a clue what going on. Or a bone in this fight. “When your world is attack! When your force to run for your life every single day! And have everything you love vanish, then you can talk about how we need to stay positive! I bet you won’t dare defend her then!”

“Your-“ Yuya wanted to finish that sentence. Wanted Yuto to reinforce that idea. Alas when looking out the ebb of his eyes. He saw Yuto spirit facing away. Struggle keeping his fist still. 

The survivor would’ve continued the verbal assault. Till getting a clear look at Serena. Who right hand rubbing the injure cheek. Lips open, teeth grinning, breathing heavily. Her eyes were unbearable squinting. She looked down right piss and unsettle. For one split second, he saw his dear sister Lulu. Turn away with the red cheer. Looking at him like a monster. Bearing cruelest frown ever seen. Down right crying endlessly.

“...” Shun became lifeless.

When noticing the rage was dim. The arm no longer struggle. Both Gong and Sylvio released him. The former wanted to comment on the actions. Stay it was unjust, only go mute upon the crumbling towers. Sylvio in recognizing fact he increase outmatched in physical strength. Jump back the moment the former letted go.

When looking back at the group. Drowned in shame for his action. He deeply wanted to apologize, but couldn’t. Instead walked away into the distance. The four on looker starve sadden at this development. Looking around at the scar world. Pondering if there truly ready for this?


	3. The little pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been uploading A new chapter three days in a row! 
> 
> Awesome!

The current lancer group been unwilling dragged into XYZ dimension.   
Shun recent outburst didn’t ease the situation. Afterwards he overflow by regret and understandably abandoned them. The four spent a good while watching the traumatize survivor walk away. He didn’t ran, nor disappeared. Simple walk off, utterly broken. Only a minute pass since their arrival. Already the team began to dwindle, morale low, and spire practically nonexistent. 

Group immediately started to move. Opposite direction from their dear the ashamed companion. Since there wasn’t a proper guide, force wander aimlessly. Uncertain they will find anything in this wasteland. Each step seem unbearable. Heat wave continuously grow. Soon all of them soaking in sweat. 

The grounded warrior and furious cat prove more adapt. Having grow up in a familiar upbringing. Two natural most reserve in stamina. The years of intense training helped. Something like as basic as this would be easy. Marching forward like cutting butter with a warm knife. Alas Sylvio and Yuya didn’t seem as resilient. Both had their tongues sticking out, completely exhausted.

“I wouldn’t give for a smoothie... a bottle root beer... or goddamnit, tap water!” The attention craze teen grumbling.

“Tell me about it...” The typically energetic teen nodded.

Yuya stare took the time to see how his fusion friend enduring. She typically the most isolated lancer. Rarely ever expressing more than a basic frown. Normally since thing rarely ever phase her. Hell, she most composed member of when they first encounter the Synchro law enforcement. When everyone freaking out and stupefy, she able stay center. Any other time the concern jokester would question her resolve.

However, this time was different. Before the furious companion only had second hand information to go on. Sure, facing a few Obelisk thug reinforces those words. Yet seeing to actually see the carnage first a whole another level. This was undeniably proof. No avoid the horror this time. There no excuse to be made. Surplus Shun melt down. How can anyone remain stable?

Though he isn’t much better. Remembering the times he let loose and ultimately annihilated his foes. In couple cases there some justification. Sergey, he trying to protect his friends. Crow, his mind gone berserk do to Jean-Michel sinister meddling. Duel-Academia force, self defense. What about the first time? Against Iggy? What rationalization is there? Simple none.

“Hey...” He said to the reserve partner. Attempt to start a conversation to very least lighten the mood. The demolish landscape surrounding them. Lost in a completely different dimension. At off with Shun rant. That a recipe fir a mental meltdown. Wanted help console her. Trying think of a good phrase. “You doing alrigh-“

“Never better.” Serena rudely answer coldly. Facial feature like the left aqua eyebrows constantly kept twitching. She slightly increase her speed to gain some distance. 

“In that case... Oh boy is it a hot day? Or what? I swear my sweat could fill, I don’t know... an ocean? I sure hope we fine a bottle of water soon! Or we’ll all sweat to de-“

“Yep.”

“In my world, we have a holiday call Halloween. People dress up, hand out candy, and have a blast. It my all-time favorite holiday. You got a favorit-“

“Nope.”

“That cloud look like an adorable kitten. Over there a puppy. And a huge flower. W-?”

“A cloud.”

“Hmmm... Knoc-“

“Don’t care.”

“I’m thinking of-“

“CAN IT ALREADY!” Serena finally give a more expressive response. Whacking Yuya on the forehead. Growing incredible annoyed over pendulum creator random comments. Causing a large cartoony red bump swell poor boy head.

“Alright, alright, alright!” He responded. Rubbing his red bump. 

“Thank you.” Sylvio said in relief. Whom equally as annoyed. Throwing arm wildly into the air. To bombastically express the serve rage. 

“...”

Gong avoidance of getting involved. Trying desperately be the adult of the group. Seeing how he was by far the most mature. Though there wasn’t components. One a complete moron, ego dwarf the solar system. Another despite being more skilled, rarely ever co-operating. Cirrus performer out of the question. Finally Shun like to play the lone wolf. 

The group suddenly spot the first inhabited of this dimension. A weaken woman who quietly filling an old gas tank. Collecting water from a demolish fountain pouring out water. She wore filthy white, mud stain, moth hole infested, barely stable rags for clothes. Arms look extremely skinny to point you can notice the veins. Fingers tips cold and unable to stay still. The woman continued to breathe exhaustedly. Held a hand-made basket of simple foods. Such as stile bread, canned cat food, particularly rotten fruits, half bottle of medicines. 

She an Xyzian alright.

Hesitance to approach the poor lady. See how this might be a trap. This is a warzone after all. Perchance an obelisk solider in disguise. The group eventually acknowledge there really wasn’t any alternative option. Do they put on their best faces and walk make the best impression.

“Hey!” Yuya politely ask in a jovial manner.

“!” That trigger the woman sense on high alert. 

Subtly shift her head. Very, very carefully to a shatter glass piece she on the ground. She left a couple throughout the location. It works as an alarm system of sorts. A way to scout the area without drawing much attention. Trying see who behind there. She quite paranoid about everything lately. After watching the death toll unfold around. World reduce to a joke. Can anyone risk being calm anymore?

Woman continue pour the water naturally. Trying pretend she didn’t hear them. The reflection bit off tiller. However was decent enough get a good look. Finally the concern were confirmed once spotting the duel and... and... 

“SILFER!!!!” She spontaneous yelled and dashed off like a road runner. Ran utilizing every muscle still functional. Abandoning the supplies in the process. 

They hadn’t a clue what to do. Between Shun and this stranger very likely disdain best treatment to expect. Figure, above all, gatherings the supplies up for her. All lean down pick various items up. Doing couple gesture of kindness best choice. One, it the human decision. Second, to show they mean no harm. Least that what Yuya thought.

Blue hair girl pick up the supplies with his friends. Whole time wore a stun expression. Was it really that bad? One glance all they require? Maybe better she wasn’t around? Maybe these guy have a better chance here if she were kidnapped instead Yuzu? These thoughts poison her mind. 

“Yseesh... I... We... hmmm...” The blonde one wanted to lighten the mood. Yet couldn’t find the precise words. Like there anything he could say. Grabbing the cold cans. Gong whack the blonde idiot get back to work.

Yuya tried taking a shot at cheering her up. “Hmmm... Serena I gotta ask...”

“...” She glare frustrated at the tomato. Looking like savage tiger. Daring him to say a fucking word. Also looked like she struggling suppressing the urges to cry. Dear god, this place is really taking it toll.

Realizing badly cat-lancer need a distraction. Good enough kept the mind off the troubles going on. What be accurate question to ask? Suddenly recall what the woman yelled. To be fair that was something bugging him since the first tournament. “

“Look...” Serena wanted avoid the question. Yet figure why not? It did seem pretty important. While talking about the subject her words started to pause. “There three classes. Obelisk force highest rank, their the ones who... who invade. Ra middle Rank... our average fighters who Usually left to... to guard bases. Finally there my... class Silfer. We’re deemed too weak to leave our home dimension.”

The synchro warrior over hearing stop for a moment. Bit dumbfounded by that logic. How could that be given her dueling skills. “Weak? Gong seen you duel. Gong knows your able beat dozen these Obelisk creep.”

Extended her middle and index out. Started brush the aqua blue of her. Closed both eyes, turn head away. Tried maintain a minimal behavior. “I know... I defeated the creep Yuri over fifty-billion times... hand-down and he’s supposedly on Zane level.” 

“Pfft. Silfer, Ra, or Obelisk, are nothing compared to the great Sylvio.”

Three onlookers momentarily paused from picking the supplies up. Stare back the him blankly. Eyes wide open and unable to believe this idiot serious. No one this stupid they thought.

“What? You dare underestimate my killer skills?”

Dear lord he is.

X

Shun walk through the bleak setting. Every where he glare would recall days forever lost. The moments where life seemed bearable. Darkness needn’t be the survivalist protector. When there a time the light felt safe. Carnage needn’t alway follow a mistake. A world forever drowned in death.

The rebellion fighter journey inside a dismantle building. A building many used to call a school. Not one window left unharmed. Floor three inches deep water. Metal locker across hallway were either fractured, or dust or melt into puddles. Ceiling above held together by loose string. Ready to collapse at a moment notice. Certain areas seem forever entrap in darkness. 

He walked alone throughout the damp location. Firm footstep echo for miles. Dust fill air thick like marble syrup. A few ice finger breeze stroke his chin. Area reek of failure. Use ever ounce of strength stay calm. Finally stopped at a half black-mold infested door. Room number long since remove. Slightest touch force door to collapse back. Inside there only half a dozen desk left. Chalk board crumpled to oblivion. One of the classroom wall forsaken.

Crack

Shun looked down at the ground. To see he accidentally stepped a pair of glasses. Cautiously lifted his foot back. Lower himself down to gain a better look. Only discovered this was Cat old pair. 

Proceed forth to search in everything that resemble desk drawer. Spent long time careful moving the pieces inside. Feeling the multiple cracks all over. Avoid the sharp edges. Eventually uncover the item he desired. A single photo from long ago. A couple photograph of the rebellion bird and... and Ruri. Taken one year prior to the war at a carnival. With some of their friends. 

The lonesome fighter sat down. Use whatever seem objects was safe enough to rest on. Close his eye tired. Had a few deep breathes to calm down. Waited till the mind felt relax. Pinch the bridge of his sharp nose. Eventually open them to the nostalgic picture.

“Hey, Sis... long time no...”

Room went quiet for a full minute.

“I been doing fine...”

...

“Yeah nothing ever got pass you. The truth is, things been getting difficult. I travel to the standard dimension, but failed to retrieve my target. I became lancer and got distracted. Waste god know how long on a wild goose chase there. Then a shit storm happened in the synchro dimension. Done a couple turbo-dueling, don’t ask. Enter two separate tournaments. Basically a lot of worthless shit happened.”

...

“Yeah that is a lot to take in. I’ve done thing you would’ve’t thought possible. Fought foes by the skin of my teeth. Gain some...” Briefly recall the recent development. “Acquaintances along the way. Believe it, or not I met a few people who look just like you and... Yuto... I’m sorry, but Yuto... Yuto...”

He toss many of the pictures having him exclusively. Shun palm shook when remembering how he treated Serena. It felt so bizarre. One hand it was to a fusion who supported the war. Actually hunted serval innocent standard dimension XYZ-User. Turn a few into cards as well. Other hand she looked so similar to Ruri it uncanny. It like he actually harm his beloved sister.

Unforgivable. 

Yuto, Cat, Flip, Caswell... God the list just goes on and on and on. When will this horror end? The wound solider thought. That said there one idea that truly frighten him. If the war does end, what then? Could he ever go back to a normal life? If he did manage to rescue Ruri, will she even recognize him? 

“I know, it taken... a long time. I know, it might... take a while longer. Don’t worry, I will never stop searching.” Shun promise shivering in regrets.

“Neither will I, Xyzian.”

X

They eventually manage to collect the abandon supplies and deliver the goods. Serena refuse go inside. Stating she be on look out, but in all actuality she didn’t want be seen. Naturally the woman from the fountain was still bit terrified act calmly around. Holding her babies dear. Fearing the absolute worse. Thankfully after they lower their respected duel-disk the mood lighten. Children started to trust the strangers. 

Everyone inside soon found themselves enjoying a little meal. The basic fountain water. Sealed canned cat food. Not the most nutritious, although when compared to the garbage one normally find here. This looked like a meal fit for a king. 

“Thank you very much. I do apologize for rude behavior.” Woman said softly, looking like she hasn’t slept in days. Who knows that smile might be the first one she actually meant since the shit hit the fan. As a reward three each offer bit of the ration, what little that can be spared.

“No problem! The great Sylvio here to serve!” Sylvio brad.

“Weren’t you complaining the entire time?” Yuya interject leaving his untouched.

“NOT TRUE! I was... hmmm... analyzing are predicament my good man.”

“Sounded like complaining to Gong.” Gong smirk also eating the can food.

The conversion continued like that for a decent while. The small family didn’t mind at all. This most life they seen in so long. Have people complain over such little matter felt like paradise right now. Almost bring a tear to woman eyes. Thinking back when her children use to play freely.

“Not be rude... but where are you people from? Your obviously not from around here.” Woman asked.

Seeing how badly the family need hope. They give a parody version of the story playing out. About the lancer, the plan to end this war. Everything that seem important. Mentioning a person they might recall Shun. What gone down in the synchro dimension. Everything. Minus Sylvio added ‘heroic’ moments. Two didn’t correct cause those details made children happy. As well as the lunar kitten.

“Finally, there a chance this war will end.” Mother whispered in joy. Then a lean up to ask a question pondering her mind. “By the way how did you escape?”

“...” The three pause.

“The Silfer who was chasing you? How did you escape that monster?”

Before Gong, Sylvio, or Yuya had a chance to respond. Serena knock on the door three times alarm the populace inside about the danger outside. Three rushed instantly without a moment hesitant. Woman dragged her two beloved darling away underneath the home. Three immediately went out activating their duel disk. To duel these chumps.

“Leave it to us fair lady! The valiant heroes have arrived.” Sylvio declare with an the top smile. Brushing his short yellow hair. 

“Gong hate bullies and Gong hate Obelisk force even more!” Warrior state slamming his feet against the ground. Creating serval long cracks.

“Get set to get deck!” Yuya cheers with a grand smile. Readying to take a mid bow.

The aqua hair girl stay inactive.

The three obelisk thug got on Serena every last nerve. They were the ones who cause fusion dimension have a bad name. Ones responsible for the endless onslaught. Normally she kick their ass in a single go. Yet, her body stay still. Arms and legs remain froze, no matter how hard she tried. Like moon cat under the nerve gas influence all over again. The hell going on?

“DUEL!”

The match ended quickly. With three getting an overwhelming victory. Managing to defeat the three thugs without breaking a sweat. Putting on a grand show at that. They definitely improving their skills. Still they realize that it won’t be enough again these so-called captains. Special that Zane guy Serena mention. Speaking of which, Yuya saw her slowly walk off. Perchance tried to seek off undetected.Since family was safe the three redirected focus.

“Thanks a bunch teammate.” Blonde one proclaimed giving the middle finger.

Yuya once again step in to defend her. “Sylvio that going a little too don’t’y think? We need work together he-“

Serena furiously whack Yuya. The violent came out of nowhere. Almost bombastic. None them knew what to say. “Will you stop defending me already! What am I, a damsel in distress to you!? I can take of-f myself!”

“Four duel academia reject. Must be my lucky day.” A threatening voice remarked from behind. Cutting into the group train of thought. As a new menace unveil itself.

As four wanderers turn around a red flash wrapped around the blonde one left arm. At first feeling an intense torch. Sylvio feet spontaneously illuminated red and became unable to move. Duel disk also glow red as it actives. Screen first going haywire, clinching a storm. System being reworked till showing words duel engage.

The inspiriting actor started freak out. Tried get feet off the ground, or moving. Began to hit his supposedly malfunctioning gear. “Hey, hey, what the big deal man!? How come this damn thing won’t turn off!?”

“Like it?” The voice answered. When group look up. They spotted the source. A human figure blanket by the a menacing shadow. The fiend sinister eyes glare through. “It a special item I collected from one your obelisk force buddy. You won’t be able to move till our duel begins. Further more when you lose you will automatically be turn into a card!”

“WHAT!?” The four of them shout bewildered the concept.

“Can we talk about?” Sylvio scream trying to remove his dueling gear. To no prevail said a minor hand pain. Worst yet, five card instantly five out to officially begin the match. 

Darkness slowly dimmed to reveal their newfound foe. The stranger has light blue-grey eyes, pale skin and blonde hair that curls up in a point with a dark green spiked front and bangs. Wears black trench coat with a high collar over a grey shirt and white pants with black boots. A red flag wrapped around his left hand. A horrifying bloodlust smile stain him.

“DUEL!” The stranger shouted activating his duel disk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want get the anime related plot detail out of the way first. So Serena been taking a back seat. However I plan on giving her a front seat in the following chapters. Like I said before. Arc-V should’ve had Serena present. It had the potential for awesome characters development. The reason I’m doing this mainly give my own take and correct issue I see as flaws. 
> 
> (If you like the series XYZ arc, more power to, I’m merely giving an alternate take.)
> 
> Plus, Serena and Yuya, to me anyways, have much better chemistry. (More than the damsel in distress or the psychopath Yuri) So I do hope to capitalize on those details throughout the story. As well as actually build the relationship.
> 
> I do plan on adding more legacy characters. From both GX and Zexal. Change few plot here and there. While having some dueling. Either way, free feel to call me an idiot on anything you dislike. 
> 
> Next chapter: Kite assault!?


	4. Kite the fusion hunter (part 1)

Sylvio started pissing his pants. The unknown technology had him force to duel. Worst part this guy producing a menacing aura. The most unsettling bloodlust ever encountered. Fear he going be turn into a fucking card. Still he tried to maintain a confidence persona. 

“You made a big buster! The great Sylvio has never lost!”

“Yuya, the police officer, Yugo, Gong, me, Shun, must I proceed?” Serena correct him aloofly. 

“I-I mean recently! A-And the d-duels against you and Gong were tutorial. So they don’t count alright!”

“We duel three time in a row, because you kept insisting.” Cat scoff rolling her tired eyes.

“NOT HELPING! Fuck it!”

Turn-1

Kite  
5 Cards  
4000 LP

V

•Sylvio   
5 Cards  
4000

Serena wanted join the battle. Crave a powerful urge to clash against this nobody. Seeing how, in a way, this was her battle. Sure Sylvio isn’t a friend, he still a lancer, unfortunately. More importantly, the rebellion fighter them because of her. Yet her legs refuse to move. Arms practically became solid stone. As if the drug influence still in effect. 

What going on, she thought to herself. Looking down at an open palm. Only to quickly close it tight. Why can’t I move? I am I trembling, but I not scare. Fuck. 

“Hey-“ Yuya about to interject as well. Finding the need to defend the under prepare blonde. To his dismay he immediately stop by Gong right buffed arm. Which proof be the ultimate barrier. What most baffling was the fact that he stepped into battle and acted his disk.

NEW PLAYER GONG -2000 PENALTY

The Super heavy-user see the uncertainty in their eyes. The synchro dimension did a real number on the pendulum creator. Stressing him out, breaking his spirit. Adding fact both Yuzu was kidnapped and the unveiling of that new dragon. Obelisk solider easy, but this guy on a completely different level. Then the counter of his friend didn’t look much better. She might appear stable, though she need time relax.

“...”

“Thank you Gong, Thank you, thank you!” 

“Hmmm... Yuya, Serena, leave this to Gong.”

“Now that the show set. I will kick the show off!” He proudly declared. Okay think for a minute. He isn’t is duel academia attire, therefore he from this world. To survive this long he obviously a skilled XYZ summoner. Meaning if I can prevent him from summoning his ace I might stand a chance. 

He scan the arsenals card at his disposal. Seeing what tragedy can be done. Perfect. 

“I show you never face the golden star duelist Sylvio. Time swing the pendulum scale!” He set scale-8 Funk Comedian and Scale-3 Extras. Meaning he’s allow to instantly special summon level 4-7. The summoning method took the foe by surprise. As he never been a witness to such a method. 

Abyss Actor - Funky Comedian  
(Dark/Fiend/Level-1/Pendulum/Effect/ATK 300/ DEF 200)  
Scale-8  
•Pendulum Effect: Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 "Abyss Actor" monster, then target 1 "Abyss Actor" monster you control; it gains ATK equal to the original ATK of the Tributed monster, until the end of this turn (even if this card leaves the field).  
Monster Effect: If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can make this card gain 300 ATK for each "Abyss Actor" monster you currently control, until the end of this turn. You can target 1 other "Abyss Actor" monster you control; it gains ATK equal to this card's current ATK, until the end of this turn. This card cannot attack the turn this effect is activated. You can only use this effect of "Abyss Actor - Funky Comedian" once per 

Abyss Actor - Extras  
(Dark/Fiend/Level-1/Pendulum/Effect/ATK 300/ DEF 200)  
Scale-3  
•Pendulum Effect: If your opponent controls a monster: You can Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone. You can only use this effect of "Abyss Actor - Extras" once per turn.  
Monster Effect: You can Tribute this card; place 1 "Abyss Actor" Pendulum Monster from your Deck in your Pendulum Zone, also for the rest of this turn, you cannot Special Summon monsters, except "Abyss Actor" monsters, nor activate the Pendulum Effect of "Abyss Actor - Extras". You can only use this effect of "Abyss Actor - Extras" once per turn.

The superb actor wannabe summon his strongest monster. The mightiest monster in his procession. It thunder down like a light-bolt. “Come forth Level-7 Superstar! He is going help me flip this script! For a standard actor, finding a decent a struggle. Thankfully a perk for being so talented is having first pick. For you see he allows me add 1 trap or spell to the field directly from the deck.”

Two set to field enter backrow. One from abyss actor deck. Second directly from the hand. Due both being set at once. It became unclear which one was which. Or would’ve, alas the cold-blooded foe notice the blonde eyes directed to the left.

“And second set card, that curtain for now. Gong?”

Abyss Actor - Superstar  
(Dark/Fiend/Level-7/Pendulum/Effect/ATK 2500/ DEF 1800)  
Pendulum Effect   
Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 "Abyss Actor" monster, then target 1 "Abyss Script" Spell Card in your Graveyard, add it to your hand.   
•Monster Effect   
When Normal or Special Summoned, your opponent's Spell/Trap Cards and effects cannot be activated. Once per turn: You can Set 1 "Abyss Script" Spell Card directly from your Deck, but it is sent to the Graveyard during the End Phase.

(Duel 2.0) Turn-2

Kite  
5 Card  
4000LP

V

Sylvio   
2 Cards  
4000LP

•Gong  
6 Cards  
2000LP

“Gong graveyard got no spell/trap, therefore Gong can special summon level-2 tuner ‘Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter’! Gong also normal summon level-3 ‘Superheavy Samurai Flutist’!”

“A tuner?” The anonymous foe mutter under his breath in shock. Due this being time he every saw such a card type. Hunter notice the two individuals watching in the ground became thrilled. 

Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter  
(Earth/Machine/Level-2/Tuner/Effect/ATK 300/ DEF 600)  
If you have no Spell/Trap Cards in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). After this card was Special Summoned this way, you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except "Superheavy Samurai" monsters. If this card is Tributed for the Tribute Summon of a "Superheavy Samurai" monster and sent to the Graveyard, and you have no Spell/Trap Cards in your Graveyard: You can Special Summon this card.

Superheavy Samurai Flutist  
(Earth/Machine/Level-3/Effect/ATK 500/ DEF 1000)  
You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 1 "Superheavy Samurai" monster from your hand. During either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated that targets a "Superheavy Samurai" monster you control: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card. You can only use each effect of "Superheavy Samurai Flutist" once per turn.

“Gong now Synchro summon, ‘Superheavy Samurai Swordmaster Musashi’ in defense mode! Now Gong can bring back ‘Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter’ for later. Finally Gong will equip ‘Superheavy Samurai Soulpeacemaker’ to further Gong barrier.” The heavy lifter said firmly. Thinking he managed buy them some time. By having good defense. And setting a good counter. 

Superheavy Samurai Swordmaster Musashi  
(Earth/Machine/Level-5/Effect/ATK 300/ DEF 2300)  
1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters When this card is Synchro Summoned: You can target 1 Machine-Type monster in your Graveyard; add it to your hand, also if you have a Spell/Trap Card in your Graveyard, you cannot Normal or Special Summon monsters with the added monster's name for the rest of this turn. This card can attack while in face-up Defense Position. If it does, apply its DEF for damage calculation.

Superheavy Samurai Soulpeacemaker  
(Earth/Machine/Level-1/Effect/ATK 0/ DEF 0)  
You can target 1 "Superheavy Samurai" monster you control; equip this monster from your hand or field to that target. While this card is equipped to a monster by this effect, monsters your opponent controls cannot attack monsters you control, except the equipped monster. You can Tribute a monster you control equipped with this card by this card's effect; Special Summon 1 "Superheavy Samurai" monster from your Deck. You can only use this effect of "Superheavy Samurai Soulpeacemaker" once per turn.

Serena sign. “I must admit, Gong... interesting person.”

“What you mean Serena?” Yuya wonder raising an eye. This first she ever truly complement other duelist. She never appear interested such detail. Same time they rarely spent much time together. So what is she basing this on?

“Gong willing put himself out there to defend people to the very end. Even if it means causing harm to himself. Always willing to improve to keep other people protected.” She swapped focus to the loud mouth amateur. Did a small yawn, waving her palm to her month. Overall confused why someone willingly do this . “Even for though he can’t stand. Interesting.”

“Wow, your incredible!” Said energetically. He truly amazes how quickly the fusion solider dissect his childhood friends personality.

Eyes wide, cheek bones softy redden. All the fingers squeezed together instantaneous. Heart for brief moments skip a beat. That very first legitimate positive comment she ever hear before. Sure a few teacher and students remark on the skills, but always in a condensing matter. The gesture was entirely alien. She react by in most natural manner she could.

“DON’T PATRONIZE TOMATOES HEAD! OR I WILL SQUEEZE YOU FUCKING FACE AGAINST THE CEMENT!” By whacking him against the head in pure unadulterated rage. Fire burst out her. Then gone back to watching the duel at hand.

Yuya was stun by the development. Hadn’t a clue what just happened. The Ex-Silfer student like an extreme Yuzu. That a thought scary. He quietly whispered to his partner about what going on. Only be met with a cold shoulder. Ever since he talk out against Shun, Yuto remained silent. In fact, he hadn’t one made eye contact. 

Why?

“Hmmm... I see, Duel Academia advances to using Synchro and Pendulum methods. Doesn’t matter, the challenge nothing to me. I always get my prey.” Gray suit hunter smile a bloodlust grin. Actually finding it difficult not to chuckle at the pathetic display going on. Having two finger touch the top his deck. Silently mock the Second duelist. 

“...” The synchro warrior gulp. Fearing to end his turn now, however there nothing more he could do. Prayer they got enough shielding last a while. “Gong done.”

X

“Long time, no see Xyzian.” A bodiless voice echo behind Shun. 

Bird-duel refuse rise from his seat. Turning around pointless, voice unmistakable alright. It belong to the man who captured so many valuable loved. On a regular day he be furious hear the sound of that monster. Thankfully to day difference, today he needed to vent, and fate kindly delivered the perfect target. “Not long enough, Chazz.”

Chazz wore a militarize obelisk uniform. Often call the filthy general. Eyes cold as night. Though the colors more darken. Uniform held three badges on the left shoulder. A red, yellow, and blue. Hair black, tall, and fairly spiky. Boot ragged the core. Strangely he didn’t have a duel disk at hand. This cause the war survivor be extra cautious. 

“Dennis informed me about that Reiji stunt you tried to pull. By the by, it wasn’t going to work, sorry be a bad sport.” He relaxing against the ruin moist wall. Completely careless of that fact he armless in front of an enemy. The fact he pressing these button show he held to real self concern.

“Damn you, give me a good reason not to cobbler you.” Threatens rising a mighty fist. Began swing it as violently as possible. Fuel with the endless hatred he harbors.

“Ruri?” Chazz left unfazed as the fist stop inch from his jawline. Said blow crafted a minor breeze that move few loose hair strings.

“One minute. Talk.”

“We’re willing trades Ruri for someone who someone similar. Preferably someone we easily mistake her for. Any thoughts?” The enemy started to wander around the broken classroom. Eventually held out a single darken card. Began swinging by his finger tips.

Shun knew where this was going. He want to bail. He wanted scream fuck off. Everything he attempted to, he ponder his sister safety. Knew full well the weight of this moment. These fusioner had most of the chips. He, unfortunately had one. “Serena.”

“Once you see Serena, place this card on her duel disk. It will automatically swap the girls. You have your precious Ruri and we will have are Serena. Simple.” Chazz toss the card in question. Upon closer notice found how unorthodox it was. The card center piece glow a neon blue. Energy over leaking out. Layout pure pitch black. Almost like an XYZ card, but far more intense.

Shun effortlessly ripped the blank carded in two. Tossed the pieces aside without a second thought. The transactions didn’t phase the foe whatsoever. “Pretty lame trick, ease see through. Let me guess, the teleportation a one-way trip? Pathetic.”

“What a waste of a good card. I take it our transaction finished?”

“...”

“Oh, I get it now, you want make the transactions PERSONALLY?” Said wearing an overwhelming smirk.

“I want to her face, her REAL face. Back here, tonight, 8:30. Do that and I’m all ears.” State’s grinding his angered teeth. Eyes squint like a savage eagle. Pointing index finger at the menace.

“Find... But if you Serena capture prior to, or you try any funny bosses at said reunion.” Chazz body started to illuminate the room. A bright light from below engulf the bottom half. Continues to enlarge all over. “Let just, I’m going be happy either way.”

Shun look back at Ruri photographs. Deep down wished for a better miracle.


	5. Kite the fusion hunter (part II)

(Duel 2.0) Turn-3

•Kite  
5 Cards  
4000LP

V

Sylvio  
2 Cards  
4000LP

Gong  
3 Cards  
2000LP

Despite the this encounter with a XYZ survivor being less than desire. Factor somewhat understandable say the least. The lady from before prove people here are a extremely paranoid on unexpected guest. Which is fair all thing considered. The warrior was force to battle. 

Gong focus more primarily on defense. Preferring use basic monsters keep thing from escalating further. Not wishing cause more harm than necessary. Setting up a barrier to protect Sylvio. He made sure the current adversary was blocked. Fully aware how inferior his partner is. Heck, guy arrogance often too much. Any luck a good size synchro monster hold the line. The functions of ‘Soulpeacemaker’ help reinforce the wall. Plus, ‘Flutist’ won’t make it easy to break.

Sylvio allow his arrogance to take hold. Sure he incapable if moving from his current spot. Likewise, Superstar too powerful for a standard monster to eliminate. The synchro warrior admittedly not half bad either. Their victory absolute, if they can prevent this punk for special summoning. Carelessly let his eyes flash back to the left card. A flawless to perfectly disrupt any XYZ game play. Plus a trap card for insurance.

The anonymous blonde drew his first card. Looking at his foe with a sinister grin. A wind gush blow against the dusted rumple. The material perfectly blended with his uniform causing him to particularly go invisible. “I first active the field spell ‘Cipher World’!“

Cipher World   
(Spell/Field)  
When a ‘Cipher’ monster is Normal or Special Summoned: Add 1 ‘Cipher’ monster, with the same name as the summon monster, from your deck to your hand. When a ‘Cipher’ monster attacks, inflict damage to the attack players equal to half that ‘Cipher’ monster ATK points. You can not resolve these effect so long as you control face-up monsters beside ‘Cipher’(s).

Cipher Wing  
(Light/Machine/Level-4/Effect/ATK 1400/ DEF 1200)  
If you control a "Cipher" monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can Tribute this card; increase the Levels of all "Cipher" monsters you control by 4 until the end of this turn.

The whole landscape became swarm through a powerful light. Temporarily blinding the surroundings populace. Once every eyes readjust they saw the terraform effect. Where a bright lightwave skim the battle field. Creating a bright rainbow outline on each destroy structure. 

Yuya, and his the dueling friend lower their respected guard. Getting entrance by the beauty. The oddly calm rainbow-like world. Fooling themselves into thinking perchance thing weren’t that bad.

The inspiriting performer turn get his Serena point of view. Thinking this surely lighten her spires.

eyes widen, stun by the colorful. “Oh no.”

Back at the academia she reads numerous reports. All said report highly detailed and organized. Reports that detail challenging threat that lurk into other dimensions. Ranking each target to understand who prep take them on. Since war beginning there one different between the four world report.

Field spells. 

Synchro, Fusion, and Standard utilized them. Due, when correctly, powerful advances. Which easily alter a duel at a whence. That said these type of cards are enormous. Therefore impossible to hide when activated. So naturally next to no one bother with them here. No besides one individual.

“The Fusion hunter!” She said hesitantly. Unbelievable, she actually looking the infamous war criminal. Now more aware, Ex-Silfer starting cursing her body even more. Waving an enrage squeezed fist.

“Fusion... Hunter...?”

“Uh-huh, the fusion hunter. An infamous title echo across the Academy. He recognize as the second greatest XYZ summoner. If he is the duel hunter, he the last guy you wanna face.” Said wearing the largest smile. She looked absolutely thrilled when glaring. Finger tips desperately clawing the air. Like a tiger wanting to bounce into battle. 

“Could’ve fooled me...” Yuya whimper.

Brief spam of a single smirk. A card from his deck pop out. Hunter instantly drew it and placed it on the field. “After which I normal summon ‘Cipher Wing’. Furthermore I will summon a second ‘Cipher-Wing’!”

“Huh, that cheating! You can’t summon the monster twice! You cheating cheater!” Sylvio declare angering yelling lousy insults.

“Does Gong have to correct you on everything! Obviously that field spell allows multiple summoning!”

“WHAT!?”

“Not quite, ‘Cipher Wing’ can be self summon, so long as a second ‘Cipher’ on my front row. ‘Cipher World’ merely bring a copy of a ‘Cipher’ upon summoning. Like so.” Light bender explained standing over utilizing superiority. while he plucked another card from his deck. 

Odd-eye user face bewildered upon a realization. “Wait that means-“ 

“Yep.” The cat confirm in conference.

Sylvio nervousness started to show. Till suddenly recall the back row at hand. Done a few deep breath relax. Hand brush the wild golden hair. Surely they be able produce a win. He didn’t have much to worry about. So long as he had his special card.

“I active ‘Cipher Corruption’! This card allow me to steal one set card on your field. Left one will do!” Fusion hunter yelled, sway right arm out. Hand pointing at the card in question. Soon the card illuminated a rainbow. Then teleported to kite side. 

Cipher Corruption  
(Spell/Normal)  
If you have 2 or more Cipher with the same name. Target 1 set card in your opponent trap & spell zone. Till the end phase, have it moved to your side of the field and take control of it. 

Fuck!

“Next I sacrifice 1 ‘Cipher wing’ to double the others levels.” Far left Cipher monster exploded. Remain two double in size. Creating a powerful aura overtake the field.

Cipher Wing  
(Level-4)  
(Level-8) (Cipher Wing effect)

“Gong doesn’t like this!” Gong yelled trampling. Not for him, but for the other two. He can’t let them duel this guy. No matter what. 

“Don’t worry, plan B got you covered! The acting business can be rough and difficult. Therefore this havoc, after targeting one your Cipher wing, will prevent you from XYZ summon monster weeding matching ranks.” Sylvio stated, throwing right arm all the way, revealing a trap. A bit off put acknowledging the current situation. Still this card works just as good. A bright crimson energy aim towards the left Cipher.

Abyss Actor's Injury  
(Trap/Continuous)  
Activate this card by targeting 1 monster on the field. Monsters with the same Level as that target cannot be used as Material for a Summon.

“I act your ‘Abyss Script-Magician Act’ to reduce your target to level 3! As well as replace target using ‘Cipher Cycle’ to regain two level-8.” Amazing, the hunter effortlessly countered Sylvio counter. Basic on the expression, quite easily. Like he able to predict the future. 

Serena glance at the outclass pendulum duelist. Notice he process a ‘Dark Bribe’ at hand. The perfect card to weasel out. Obviously got majorly overconfident. Thinking about what could than what should. Greatly underestimated the opponent. Pathetic. She thought this probably for the best. Weakling aren’t suitable to be lancers.

Abyss Script-Magician Act  
(Spell/Quick-play)  
If there an Pendulum in the pendulum zone, target 1 one monster on the field. The Pendulum scale becomes targeted monster level and the target monster level becomes the Pendulum monster scale. If you control a ‘Abyss Actor’ it gain 500x the different between the level and scale.

Cipher Cycle  
(Spell/Normal)  
Tribute 1 ‘Cipher’ monster in your GY. To special a ‘Cipher’ monster in your GY. If there another ‘Cipher’ monster on the field it level becomes equal to that. If it used as a XYZ material, said XYZ monster gains the following effect.  
• Gain 1000 ATK. 

“I overlay the XYZ network to XYZ summon ‘Galaxy-eyes Cipher Dragon’!” An illuminates colorful light becomes absolute into a dark void. The energy combined into a singular dragon. Who emits a rainbow light.

Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon  
(Light/Dragon/Rank-8/XYZ/Effect/ATK 3000/ DEF 2500)  
(ATK 4000)  
2 Level 8 monsters  
Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; monsters you control cannot attack your opponent directly for the rest of this turn, except this card, also take control of the targeted monster until the End Phase, but while this effect is applied, it has its effects negated, its ATK becomes 3000, also its name becomes "Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon".

The two current duelist felt the immense power pushing them back. Sylvio glue therefore force stay put. Gong didn’t share such luck. Moving back more and more.

“Thank to ‘Cipher Cycle’ my monster gain a 1000ATK! I detach one overlay unit to transform Super Star into a second Galaxy-Eyes! First the original will attack ‘Swordmaster Musashi’!”

“Nice try, but Superheavy Samurai Swordmaster Musashi in defense mode! Gong will survive!” Warrior declare has the monster slowly breaks apart. Wind moving the solider back, more and more.

“Incorrect, since ‘Cipher world’ will automatically inflict damage to my opponent equal to half Galaxy-eyes current power. Some much for the might nobility.” Said shrug shoulder, mocking that tiny at of heroism. Like he wanted to yawn as bright like overtake the machine duelist.

Gong 2000LP - 0

Clever tactic really. Targeting ‘Super Star’ the correct call. ‘Flutist’, can only protect ‘Swordmaster Musashi’. Perfect way to eliminate all the monster using very little effort. Same time can cause instant damage even if the attack negate. Or can increase the amount damage that will be dealt. Like, say, a direct attack with the remaining Galaxy-eyes. Who can inflict 4500.

In other words...

“Fuck...” Sylvio gulps.

X 

“Damnit!” Shun grumbled as he racer through the barian wasteland. Desperate to find his fellow colleagues. Made sure to stay hidden within the cloak of darkness. Stay in motion to avoid additional unwanted attention. Often pause on every corner to double check his surroundings.

He speculated over the plan. Deep down wondered if he really go through with it. When he hunted Reiji for an exchange, two never met prior to the first encounter. Easy to think of him as the enemy. Easy pretend he partake in these cruel act against the XYZ dimension. 

Now that downright impossible.

The D/D-User proven be more valuable in an alliance than as a hostage. Man unparalleled brilliance help strategy a resistance. Map a tournament out just to recruit proper fighters. The formation of the inter-dimensional lancer team. The liberations of synchro dimension. Not mention that duel between him and Yuya. 

“...”

Serena proven be a trust individual. The two fought together to defeat a pack of obelisk troops. Two aren’t close by any means, but... she help a lancer. Disgust over learning the action duel-academia committed. Show couple times she willing to fight the good fight. A teammate who wants to end this war. Skills and knowledge of the fusion dimensions also a powerful tool to recognize.

Isn’t that noteworthy? 

Doesn’t that have merit?

A gust of wind blow magician hat pass him. Nothing special at all. Bust, old, little moldy, mostly burn. Appeared like it going to disintegrate soon. Shun, whatever reason, watch it circles around serval times. Whole time visually saw the traitor Dennis smile. Imagine a wicked face cloak in darkness. He started hearing Dennis words echo over and over. 

Sora was a traitor from fusion. Dennis was a traitor from fusion. Serena from fusion, she must be a traitor as well! Those bastard playing with his emotions to manipulate. To control him and the other through a recognizable-

ROOAAARRRR!!!!!

A loud roar is heard, one which Shun knew quite well. Despite the loud noise nearly busted an ear drum. The nostalgia was a good relief. Till acknowledging what it could mean. “Kite, fuck!”

X

“SYLVIO!” Yuya yelled throwing a single action card. This was an action duel, since Sylvio duel disk an action disk. Therefore these cards were allow. The technical details help provide the saving grace. 

Terrified blonde manage to barely catch the action card in mid air. Without wasting a moment notice. Spontaneously actives the action card firmly between his finger tips. Cried pure joy for what close save this is. “THANK YOU YUYA! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!

1000 Bonus  
(Spell/Action)  
Gain 1000LP.

Sylvio 4000LP - 5000LP

Sylvio 5000LP - 500LP

The blue energy finally reach it target. Thankfully he able gain the necessary life points needed. With that meek advancement. He able to survive against the brutal dragon onslaught. Only by the skin of his teeth. The encounter left him utterly drained. Left holding a weak 500.

NEW PLAYER YUYA -2000 PENALTY

(Duel 3.0) Turn-1

Kite  
1 Card  
2250LP

V

•Yuya  
6 Cards  
2000LP

Sylvio   
2 Cards  
500 LP 

Yuya hit the ground. Duel disk fully registered into the duel. Looking livid at the adversary when drawing his six cards. Made sure to stand directly in front of Sylvio. As if to show a resolve to protect his pal. “Heart would never approve of this behavior Kite!” He scorn.

The comment took everyone by surprise. Even the fusion hunter who recently unveil shock. Unconsciously taken a step back. Three companion also left wonder what he meant. Who the hell is heart?

“H...” Kite going ask how he knew. Only alter the question. Aware this might be a poly. A poly to use the tragedy these monster done weaken him. Leave him vulnerable to attacks, and overlook certain factors. A few tear sparkle down his eyes. “HOW DARE YOU SAY MY BROTHER NAME FUSIONER!”

“Brother...” Serena mutter in dismay. 

In the distance a single onlooker took notice of the duel at hand. Pondering what a glorious sight indeed. The fusion traitor, Serena. Three infamous rebellion fighters call the Lancers. More importantly the so-called Fusion hunter. This has to be Christmas morning. Only need watch a while longer. That right, weaken yourself a little more. The stalker thought patiently.

Flinch spotting the tomato hair duelist. Some reason he looked familiar. Sorta similar... he paused the thought upon glaring at a half torn card. Doesn’t matter my Destiny hero will eliminate these lancers. Here and now!


	6. Kite the fusion hunter (Part III)

Yuto spirit at his former friend. The brutality, blood-lust, causal frown. Such traits shouldn’t be easy accustomed. Man was unrecognizable right to the core. The friend he knew never accept such a ruthless match. Even the dragon act more violent. All these factors resulted into one thought. Kite, what happened to you? 

One Month Prior to the war

“Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Burst!” Kite yell. The rainbow dragon fires a blue blast. Intense rush delivered the final blow. 

Back then wore standard outfit. A black button-up shirt under a dark cream-colored leather jacket, and a golden necklace. Wind gush sent him flying. Knocking Yuto against toward the ground. Outfit get quite filthy. The final phantom knights explode under the power. As last bit his life point fades away.

“Oh man... Again...” Yuto said scratching back his head. Annoy for losing the twentieth time in a row. This so damn humiliating. Once rise he notice his adversary palm help him up. 

“Good game, Yuto.” Kite said jovially. He stood proudly as the crowd cheers. Cipher-user attire a simple neat pink shirt, scrap on brown pants and braces fitted around his belt. 

“Yeah right. I lost against your Galaxy-eyes again.” 

“True, but you definitely improved. The first five times you weren’t able to XYZ summon. Now your able get Dark Rebellion on your first turn.”

“Who cares how strong I get if your alway stronger?” Yuto childishly remarked. 

“I can think of a few reasons...” Kite reply glare at the few onlookers. “What did you guys think?”

Help improve their skills for a special tournament arising. It a special three-team events. Naturally, these training duel meant be private matches. Only a small handful was allow to watch. Said onlookers were Shun the third teammate trying to detect his partner weaknesses. Lulu who enjoys cheering her friends on. Finally the most precious person Heart.

Heart, Kite little brother. Boy blue hair, yellow eyes, constantly wore a illuminating purple shirt. He always had health issues. Always being tried, and had trouble staying awake. There a limited amount of thing that could cheer child up. One such detail was Kite duels. The bright colorful monsters, the amazing moves, most of all the awesome dragon. 

“You and your dragon were awesome big brother!” The child cheered, thrill out his mind. Getting jumpy in Ruri gentle arms. The darken hair lady giggles at Yuto childish manner.

Shun sat beside right beside had a dark grey jacket. Underneath is a lighter cotton shirt. Kinda fancy silky dark jeans, and casual sneakers. Rolling his eyes at the boring crap going. “Whatever...”

“Hey, cheer up Shun. We can’t got be at our best if we’re going enter the heartland tournament.” The happy blonde remarked. Providing another hand lift his spirits. 

“Not like we stand a change. Better find a more eligible team.” Raidraptors-user friend scowl, whacking the palm away.

“He right, compare you Kite, we suck.” Phantom knight causal agreed. Greatly animosity over his inferior skills.

“No way, Hart would miss you guys. I wether fight alongside my pals than some complete strangers. I mean without you, winning won’t be as fun otherwise.” Cipher-user pointed to the aforementioned boy. Child kept nodding in agreement to his older brother words. Then slam a hit against his chest. “We just need keep training hard! If we do, we take the tournament in a breeze. What you say?”

Shun and Yuto would have denied the request. If the little sibling didn’t make the perfect guilt duo. The two give an intense puppy dog glare. One that sparkle anyone soul dumb enough to look. Systematically the two force to say up hold the offer.

“Fine...” Two signed.

“You guys are going be awesome!” Hart yelled.

The three duelist began the harshest training. Push themselves to very limits. Each day try new and untested tragedies. Battle each other every whenever possible. Alas the ‘Heartland Tournament’ came to be. The fated day when the ancient gear giant attack happened two day earlier. Disaster destroy that happiness.

X

Seeing his old friend. Yuto spirit wanted to discuss certain significant details. Details about why Kite meant the world to him. Details regarding this man past and why he highly valued. “Yuya, listen Me and Shun-“

However...

“Not now.”

“Yuya?”

(Duel 3.0) Turn-1

Kite

1 Card  
2250LP

V

•Yuya  
6 Cards  
2000LP

Sylvio   
2 Cards  
500 LP

Since Kite turn ended, the second Cipher Dragon return to Sylvio field and back to normal.

The lancer didn’t want hear another word. Not from the dimensional double who dare invalid a friend existence. Not to mention, after the Sergey incident, was quite hesitant of Yuto help. Thinking it best to do this alone. “I set the pendulum scale. Scale-5 Performapal Cheermole and scale-2 Timebreaker Magician! To form the Arc of Destiny! I pendulum a Performapal performance duo ‘Swap Starfly’ and ‘Odd-Eyes Minitaurus’ to put on a rocking show.”

Serena wanted to cobbler Yuya for this shit. He was making a complete ass of himself. Sure the duel against Jack was okay. The two wanted bring a rioting city together. Being an entertainer was perfect for that situation. Right now was a god damn inter-dimensional warzone. One which held every life in the balance. Here being a clown doesn’t make a Yuya funny, it make him look an asshole. Still she bite her tongue. Who was she to complain. He wants to die a clown, let him die a goddamn clown.

Performapal Cheermole  
(Earth/Beast/Level-2/Pendulum/Effect/ATK 600/ DEF 1000)  
Scale-5  
•Pendulum Effect   
All Pendulum Monsters you control gain 300 ATK.   
Monster Effect   
You can target 1 monster whose current ATK is different from its original ATK; apply the appropriate effect. You can only use this effect of "Performapal Cheermole" once per turn. If that monster's current ATK is higher than its original ATK, it gains 1000 ATK. If that monster's current ATK is lower than its original ATK, it loses 1000 ATK.

Timebreaker Magician  
(Dark/Spellcaster/Level-3/Pendulum/Effect/ATK 1400/ DEF 0)  
Scale-2  
•Pendulum Effect.   
Each turn, the first Pendulum Monster(s) you control that would be destroyed by an opponent's card effect, is not destroyed.  
Monster Effect  
When this card is Pendulum Summoned from the hand (and no other cards are Pendulum Summoned at the same time): You can make this card's ATK become double its original ATK. Once per turn: You can target 1 monster on the field; banish both it and this card from the field until your next Standby Phase.

“Hmmm... another pendulum user?” Blonde fiend mutter.

“That right, for my opening act. Performapal ‘Swap Starfly’ effect. He can swap your mean old dragon rank 8 into level 8. Next I use them both-“

Sylvio made a fair guess what going to happen. Their both level-4, the acquire materials necessary to summon Rebellion. started to shiver at the thought of the dark dragon. “Oh no... not-“

“I tribute summon Odd-eyes Pendulum Dragon!” The move completely shock everyone. Including their opponents who thought it look familiar. Wondering why, why summon a monster so needless complexly. Why not XYZ summon the instant? The cloak individuals also curious about the monsters being used, though fir different reason.

Performapal Swap Starfly  
(Earth/Reptile/Level-4/Effect/ATK 1700/ DEF 900)  
Once per a turn, during main phase this card was summon: Target 1 XYZ monster on the field. It rank is treated as a level until the end phase.

Performapal Odd-Eyes Minitaurus  
(Dark/Beast-Warrior/Level-4/Pendulum/Effect/ATK/ 1200 DEF/ 1600)  
(ATK 1500) (Cheermole effect)  
Scale-6  
Pendulum Effect  
If your "Performapal" or "Odd-Eyes" monster attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent.   
•Monster Effect  
During damage calculation, if your Pendulum Monster attacks an opponent's monster: You can make that opponent's monster lose 100 ATK for each "Performapal" and "Odd-Eyes" card you control, during damage calculation only.

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon   
(Dark/Dragon/Level-7/Pendulum/Effect/ATK/ 2500 DEF/ 2000)  
(ATK 2800) (Cheermole effect)  
Pendulum Effect  
You can reduce the battle damage you take from an attack involving a Pendulum Monster you control to 0. During your End Phase: You can destroy this card, and if you do, add 1 Pendulum Monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck to your hand. You can only use each Pendulum Effect of "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" once per turn.  
•Monster Effect  
If this card battles an opponent's monster level 5 or higher, any battle damage this card inflicts to your opponent is doubled.

Yuya eyes spotted around to notice the clueless expression. Smile as he now has everyone in the dark. The perfect to show the big twist. “Now, lady and gentlemen I am well aware that ‘Odd-Eyes’ isn’t the strongest dragon. However with a little fine tuner of ‘Nanana X7’ I can make my buddy grown into a seven story tall show stopper!”

Nanana X7  
(Spell/Normal)  
When a tribute summon level-7 or Rank-7 monster(s) battle a monster with higher attack. It gain 700 times it level. All damage inflicted to your opponent this turn half.

Odd-Eyes  
(ATK 7700) (Nanana X7 effect)

Good strategy. Increasing his dragon to overpower kite interesting idea. A down would normal be the damage getting halve. A downside counter by Galaxy-Eyes now having levels, not ranks. Odd eyes attack leave him vulnerable, and low enough to allow Sylvio a direct killer blow. Though whole stunt a little overdone and unnecessary to say the least. Dark Rebellion could do a lot more with a lot less. Maybe Yuya trying focus my on quality of damage rather than quantity.

Still this seem a little easy... 

unless...

“Waitaminute, something seems off.” Serena pondered looking at the duel current state on her duel disk. The hunter used ‘Cipher Wing’, ‘Cipher World’, ‘Cipher Corruption’, and ‘Cipher Cycle’ from his hand last turn. That equal exactly 4 Cards in total. He allow to draw during his opening turn, meaning there was 6 Cards. Yet, there only 1 card in the opponent hand. 

That means...

“ODD-EYES ATTACK!” 

“I counter with ‘Cipher Decoy’ to let a resurrected ‘Cipher Wing’ take the hit instead.” Kite declare through a superficial tone. Holding the need to yawn at the predictable.

Cipher Decoy  
(Trap/Normal)  
Special 1 Cipher in your GY in attack mode. It cannot be destroyed this turn, and the only monster your opponent allowed to attack this turn.

Kite 4000LP - 3300LP

The trap lancer a clueless on what just happened. Why let a weak monster battle instead? The blue girl and Gong promptly whacked the moron forehead. To explain the blinding obvious maneuver at play in simple steps. Two felt extremely embarrassed for doing so.

“One, to protect Galaxy-Eyes. Remember it still as has an overlay unit. Therefore still capable to fulfill the necessary requirements needed active it effect. Meaning next turn it can win him the game.” Blue cat state lifting an index finger.

“Gong know number two. The flying cube increase Cipher to level 8 more easily.” Gong said waving an index finger and middle finger.

“Three, Nanana x7 can work when the opposing monster stronger. Since ‘wing’ attack at 1400, Odd-eyes boost is negated. Plus, the monster below level four meaning damage is still half.”

“I...I... end my turn.” Yuya felt defeated, Silently apologize to his teammates for this failure.

NEW PLAYER ASTER -2000 PENALTY

“My turn.” An unknown cloak person enter. Activating a duel and taking the negative 2000 points. The development caught the current battlers off guard. They each ask themselves various questions. Who was this stranger. What side is this guy. Though the unwanted guest looked at the Performapal-user. Thinking how he should be more patient, but if that boy really that man son. He can’t afford let such a chance weasel away again.

(Duel 3.0) Turn-1

Kite  
1 Card  
3300LP

V

Yuya  
5 Cards  
2000LP

Sylvio   
2 Cards  
500 LP 

V

•Aster  
6 Cards  
2000LP

Shun finally manage to reach his former group. It was unintentional since he more or less trying move toward the cipher dragon. Thinking surely his old friend will be close to. Perhaps it was by luck or a miracle. This diverge lead him towards the Kite and the lancer. Waitaminute, who the cloak figure? When turning around notice two people from behind walking towards him.

“Did you say Yuya Sakaki! As in son of Yusho Sakaki!” A cloak figure individual walked into the battle field. The open hood reveal the stranger had gray-colored hair and dark blue eye. Grabbing an Action card laying on the rocky ground. Had a loathsome grin of his face. 

“Who asking?” Yuya baffle. 

Span of a single second drew a card. Instantly gone for the kill. Calling upon his most devious monster. “The last face you will ever see! I use Polymerization to fuse two Destiny heroes from my hand. To fusion summon ‘Destiny Hero-Dystopia’!”

Destiny Hero-Dystopia  
(Dark/Warrior/Level-8/Fusion/Effect/ATK/ 2800 DEF/ 2400)  
2 "Destiny HERO" monsters  
If this card is Special Summoned: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower "Destiny HERO" monster in your GY; inflict damage to your opponent equal to that target's ATK. If this card's current ATK is different from its original ATK (except during the Damage Step) (Quick Effect): You can target 1 card on the field; destroy it, and if you do, this card's ATK becomes equal to this card's original ATK. You can only use each effect of "Destiny HERO - Dystopia" once per turn.

“You gotta be shitting me!” Serena commented with a battle ready smile. This time notice neither leg felt as resisted like before. “Aster! Alright!”

“Using ‘Dystopia’ effect, I can inflict half of ‘Decider’ attack. To you Sakaki!” By Destiny-user command the heroic monster fire. A blue inferno tense blast. Yuya too uncertain to think straight or move. Hearing father name after so long left boy unguarded. That factor made him vulnerable.

Kite attention swapped to the new arrival. Cold wind blow pass mirror his eternal hate. He grew even more violent. Squint the eyes, realizing the identity of the bastard. This none other than the fusion invaders commander. Aster Phoenix! 

Destiny Hero-Decider  
(Dark/Warrior/Level-4/Effect/ATK/ 1600 DEF/ 1000)  
Level 6 or higher monsters your opponent controls cannot target this card for attacks. You can only use each of the following effects of "Destiny HERO - Decider" once per Duel.   
\- If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "HERO" monster from your Graveyard to your hand during the End Phase of this turn.   
\- During either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated that would inflict damage to you, while this card is in your Graveyard: Return this card to your hand, and if you do, make that effect damage to you 0.

NEW PLAYER SERENA -2000 PENALTY

Gong hit the ground. Disdain fact he couldn’t prevent the two from dueling. Feels like he fail to protect his friend. Sylvio also started self-loathing fact he was a hindrance. Damnit. The lancer in this dimension might be defeated, and it all his fault. 

“I active the action card ‘redirect’!” Serena shouted in excitement. Couldn’t really explain what different now. Why she felt free to face him. Either way, it felt amazing to be dueling again. A sudden relief over took her when entering the battle.

‘Redirect’  
(Spell/Action)  
When an opponent deals effect damage to another player. That player takes the damage instead.

Aster been studying the duel for a while. He isn’t a top graduate for nothing. Able to gather a basic understanding of these apparent Action spell. From what understood their special cards all across the field. These card have basics weak level effects. Similar to a Quick-Play spell, expect can use directly from your hand at anytime. 

“Not so fast, use the Action Spell ‘Misdirect +400’. To redirect the attack towards the FUSION HUNTER!” Acknowledging these fact gave allow him properly use the action card. To avoid the sudden counter attack. When doing so, the cloak blow away by whirlwind force redirecting the attack.

Misdirect +400  
(Spell/Action)  
When a card deals effect damage. Change the target to another player, inflict another 400.

The blue energy blasted Kite like a missile. He pulled arms up to protect himself. Causing a high discomfort. Seeing Aster face finally confirms the suspicions. This really was the monster torrenting his dimension. “We meet at last my enemy.”

Kite 3300LP - 2100LP

“Well, well, Serena the traitor, Kite the Fusion Hunter, and... A Sakaki. Two Duel academy greatest threats. As well as the chance of a life time. What are the odds?” Aster grin. 

“Now!” a bodiless voice shout as a smoke could engulf the area. Masking everything in a white thick fog. Like looking through a greasy soap window. All the duel-disk start to cliche. Till terminating the duel entirely. Aster started freaking has he wave the smoke away quickly as possible. Trying desperately to continue the match. To his dismay everyone was gone.

They were in the commander sights. They’re capture so close at hand. More importantly, his vengeance after so much wandering. The gray suit leader stood grumbling in rage. “Next time Sakaki, next time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for how long and confusing this match turn out, but I wanted to set a couple significant thing in motion. Aster desire to battle Yuya. Kite bloodlust for fusion duel. Yuya limiting himself out of fear. Serena and Shun issues while in this dimension in general. 
> 
> An issue I have with anime is it rush Kite and Aster relationships. I like the idea of them putting aside there differences. And becoming better people, yet they never earned other respect. They need a moment to really agree to put aside their differences. Or truly apologize for the actions taking. Instead the show brush it off.
> 
> Don’t worry, I try having the duels and story chapter balance out. Though I want to really give each character a moment to themselves. To show who-who. I want moments where if Yuya trying get Serena relax and Serena calling Yuya carelessness out. I also have plans to continue this series into the fusion and Zarc Arc if this proves popular enough.
> 
> (Maybe do a porno I get bored) 
> 
> Still I wanna know what you guys think.
> 
> P.S. I Been uploading a new chapter everyday for six days straight! And I’m still feeling amazing!


	7. There no escape

The smoke screen was a mixture of a gas-grenade, Sleep gas, and a minor EMP (electromagnetic pulse). The XYZ dimension greatest stealth weapon. Sadly due to the limited resources available, and amount of time required to build these items. Meaning these handy devices are next to impossible to create. So the ones that do exist must be used extremely sparingly at all times. 

They maybe few and far apart they prove too valuable not to use. Or good enough to allow the current Lancer to flee them from the current area. Who each got drag away. Soon the sole proof of the group existence was a red jacket the girl wore.

“DAMNIT!” Aster cried realizing his prey fled. 

Sylvio awoken once the chemical wore off where he saw two anonymous figure in front of him. Weaken eyes made them appear as living shadows. Blonde was going to scream had a harsh hand not block the idiot mouth.

On second glance they saw the hand belonged to Shun. The only Lancer naive to this world. None of them are exactly thrilled to see him. Given the latest outburst. “Be quiet Sylvio. They’re not Academia student, they’re my old... comrades, Saya and Allen. Of course if you keep freaking out we’ll be knee deep in Obelisk troopers.”

Allen looking in his bag checking the supplies still at hand. He looked short boy with red spiky hair and bushy eyebrows. His eyes are teal and the front of his bangs are lined with yellow. Wears a maroon long-sleeved shirt, grey pants and yellow boots with white tongues and grey soles under a purple poncho. Said Poncho looked like a shield full with teal diamond outline in a yellow. 

Saya was more focus on Gong troublesome injuries. She looked more bespectacled young girl with blue eyes and short light-purple and lilac hair that is restrained by light green and orange hair clips that resemble bicycle helmets. Wearing a light blue dress with a teal turtleneck under a tan dress held up with brown shoulder straps and a blue belt that has a golden symbol resembling twin falcon.

“I’m very sorry, Kite got carried away again.” Despite having no responsibility over the red wound Saya apologies. Doing a feel little bows. Fully aware how her dear been acting.

“Alright, but mind telling Gong about Kite?” Gong firmly ask. 

“Yeah what with that psychopath! He tried to card us and we here to save this dimension! By accident admittedly... but still!” Sylvio ranted, only get another whacking from a now jacketless Serena.

She glare at Shun who keep staying distance. The resistance fighter removed the red coat during the get away. The reasoning was obvious. It would’ve gotten a lotta of unwanted attention. Or more than they already have. They needn’t have both sides against. It a was a residential and clever decision.

Still, Serena thought to herself. Cheek hurting from the blow done earlier. What did he care? Something was off, but now wasn’t the time or place. 

The lone warrior stepped a few feet away. Needing recollect his thoughts. He hasn’t been able to think straight since arriving here. He acting irrelevantly, like when he arrived in the standard dimension. No, maybe even worse. Because now he didn’t have Yuto keep him in check. Additionally, this world gotten bleaker.

Recalled the expression Kite share during the smoke. It was brief, but enough. That loom of a man without purpose. No reasoning or motivation. Someone who sole desire is take vengeance of a faceless war. It like the childhood friend he knew drown in hatred. 

“Sorry, but we need to stay quiet and wait here for a little while. Obelisk force don’t stay in the same place for more than a minute or two. When the sunset we will able to use the cover of darkness get back to our base. Understand?” Allen warm holding up a single finger. The group reluctantly agreed to these term. After the fusion hunter incident, they more cautious on taking risks.

Suddenly.

“AHHH!” 

That sounds, it was from the lady they met a few minute ago. The obelisk troop found the family. The mother yelling for someone to help. Yelling for the lancer to save them. Yuya without hesitating tried leap into action. Wanted to race off and save them, only get pin down by the self-loathing Serena. 

“SOMEBODY HELP!”

The method was called Kesse. A basic and at times painless resistance when done right. Choose due to not wanting to harm the poor guy. The academy student laid across her opponents chest with her hip on the ground. The arm on the far side of their body is reaching under their shoulder (under-hooking) and pulling toward her to limit their movement. She near side arm is squeezing their arm to her body and hold the upper arm. Press her weight down through their chest. This position is most commonly used to control the head and shoulders.

“MOMMY! MOMM-“

“Please! Let me go!” The concern duel begged crying. “We-“ 

“We need to stay hidden! That the plan!” Before Yuya responded he looked at her. Really looked at her. A person who wanting to vomit blood for what just said. Someone who trying to hold it together against everything going on. Realizing she suffering more for the struggle. 

“LANCERS! LANCERS!”

Looking around saw everyone else was also in pain. Gong face and pushed his fingertips against a stone wall. The XYZ survivor looked disdain for being accustomed to this life. Heck even Sylvio wanted to cried. Holding a palm to his blonde hair. Most likely recalling those children who give him cannned food. Performapal-user bite his tongue and stop completely. 

“YO-“

Everything then went silent. 

X

Professor Leo Akaba is a middle-aged tan-skinned bald man with light blue eyes. He wears a purple colored militaristic outfit with several black buttons. A purple cape with a black ending, and a pair of gray boots. A brilliant man who know how to exploit a good situation. Recently got word that half the lancer are in the XYZ dimension. A perfect location to capture these fools. 

Though given the current state of military unit house there. This might require a more special force. He quickly call for the aide of his best hunters. Two graceful fair-skinned twin woman. Both kneel before their fearsome leader. Who skill are unparalleled to a typical Obelisk force member.

Left name Grace, yellow eyes and long silver hair that hangs over her forehead in a messy fringe and two locks extending to chin length, while the back portion of her hair extends down her back and curls up in a bunch. That one had a sleeveless tight blue coat with a white front that is patterned with vertical lines and topped with purple curves; silver-lined grey shoulder pads over her coat, and black gloves that extend past her elbows. Also wore an open lilac skirt.

Right name Gloria, red eyes and long blonde hair that hangs over her forehead in three pointed locks; the central one extending to her nose and the other two to chin length, while the back portion of her hair extends down her back and curves up in a short point. Gloria wears a more military outfit than her sister. She wears a tight blue coat with a white front that is patterned with vertical lines and topped with purple curves.

“Lancer...? Pendulum...?” Grace ask upon hearing the terms for the first time. She got confused over the targets. Pressing an index finger between her lips.

“Forgive my sister. She an air head. I on the other hand read the reports. I assure you, their defeat inedible.” Gloria, the elder sister state. Maintain a respectful bow amongst the professor presence. 

Professor grow annoy at the younger ones action, but ignore them. Handing over a few special card to counter the new troublesome method. Aware if anyone can overcome such an ability it them. “Your mission is to card the lancers, however return Serena in person. With these cards there shouldn’t be any excuses. I expect only the absolute best. Failure shall not be tolerated.”

“Understood.” The twin responds prior to rising. They give a quick salute and walk off to demolish the rebellion. Giggles at how many possible victims can be had.

Once the twin out of ear shot a voice spoke. The body could not be seen. Though the voice sounded calm and rational. “They’re going to fail.”

“True, why I prefer otherwise, a brilliant must always consider failure. Although I must ask about your hypothesis?” Professor remark, body left unaltered. Being fully accustomed to this form of verbal communication.

“I watch Yuya duel in the synchro dimension friendships cup. And the duel against Sergey. The Tyler twin are predators driven by impulse. Not rational thought. They thrive solely to be entertained. They lack the type of adaptability the Lancers flourish with. But you knew that? Didn’t you?”

“...” Professor yet again remain perfectly still. Didn’t even blink an eye. “And Aster? If memory recalls he defeated you. Surely he posses a better chance?”

“Why I value Aster as a dearest friend. I notice his believes wavering for some time. His military leadership been loosening. His skills been dimming why my strength grown.”

“Yet, you never mention this to me beforehand?”

“As I said I value Aster as a dearest friend. Weren’t for his victory I never had grow. So I’m willing be proven wrong.”

“And if your not?”

“I will ready.”


	8. Little journey

Obelisk force swarming the former heartland city. The hunter walked over street which reek of a casualties number passed the thousands. To the untrained eye, these monster seem omnipresent. To the more observant viewer there a cycle involve. Where the current obelisk forces are mandated to swap with nocturnal substitutes. The daily route provide a minor moment to move freely.

Raze building structure left things difficult navigate. After countless close calls, Allen develop a second hand sense of the ruin city. Everything seem so dismantled. All the significant cracks, bumps, and peddles are practically wire in the red head brain. Able to anticipate what path safe. Stay avoidance whatever glass pieces are left laying around. The setting darkness help masked their presences. Silence a mandatory requirement. A single misstep noise be fatal. Thought that one obstacle no one needn’t worry about. After the woman, not even Sylvio could speak.

One easily get lost in the never ending madness. It a pure miracle even people native to this world knew which direction was what. To live this life, Allen, Saya, Shun, Kite, and the various inhabitants must gain a six sense. How else have any of them lasted so long?

Serena perplex at the organization of the soldiers. Or lack there of. Unlike the other three dimension, the troops here are more primitive. These guys have no real resolve or discipline. They act like wild unchain hounds. More engage with the hunt itself, wether than actually capturing any prey. What a mockery. 

The seven roam across till arriving at the city limit. At the ebb of a wild forest. The forest floor mostly consists of moss cover volcanic rock. Trees very dense, ice cave, wind cave and lake sai bat cave which are three larger lava caves near, the ice cave being frozen year-round. The rocks natural magnetism, which varies in iron content and strength by location help navigational cause technology go haywire. Inhabitants constant of energetic wild life.

“We are almost there, just need keep moving.” Allen state.

Shun realize something wrong. They passed serval dozen bases that used to house resistance fighters. Safe houses, militarily unit, and shelter are complete hollow. In fact, none of them notice a single survivor on the street. “Where the resistance bases?”

“The top... where else?” Saya answer shyly. Avoiding the question through a Poorly sarcastic reply. Rubbing her palm against her lapse. No one amuse the comment. “Don’t worry, it won’t take... forever...” The second attempt being humorous prove less effective.

X

At Duel Academia base of operations. A short, thin man with red-brown hair in a bowl cut, brown eyes with the bottom eyelashes styled into triangles, stylized eyebrows, and dimpled cheeks. He talk in a high pitch voice. Held a large golden at all times. He grow displease by the way thing have gotten. There wasn’t any efficient order. “Where our Commander? He precisely five minutes and twenty-one second late. I want to know his whereabouts this instant.” 

The leader walked harboring a more loathsome aura than normal. Clothes drown by the mud. He carelessly left footstep on the floor. Cracklings his bares knuckles. Eyes stare endless at a half ripped card. 

The cartoonish assistant saw his superior enrage facial expression. Quickly gone to the defense. Trying to toe-to-toe around the unyielding train wreck. “Commander... Commander... We need to discuss-“ Before the short could continue, one glare from Aster shut him up.

The leader left as soon as he enter the quarter. Whole time barely taking notice of the disfunction. Focus all his attention on the single torn card. The gray individual walk a long cold hallway. Ignore everything single solider nearby. Only stop when arriving at the tall wooden door to his personal chamber.

The outside rain started to pick up. Rain drop kept crashing against the window glass. Room lights are rarely ever on. Heater deactivated long ago. Beside a small lit candle or two and the occasional lighting strikes. The cold and the darkness engulf this location. Strange how comfortable this felt. Like a winter mitten on a snowy day. This perfectly suit the commander, although he never bother to look. Over last few years he took the time to see this room for what it is.

For every time Aster enter this shadow he distracted. There two actives the Destiny duelist does within these walls. First, is recalling the duel against one certain duelist or duel-tainer. Yusho outclass him in every aspect. The whole battle keep replaying in his head. That bastard and his iconic ‘Sky Magician’. That man dueling who unorthodox and unnatural to forget.

Second, is gathering new information Yusho location. Read all the port regarding the Performapal and Magician Archetype. The spell, trap, monsters, combos. As well as the extra deck plays of Fusion, Synchro, and of course XYZ. Though this spectacular duel appear to lack that option. In fact he tend to prefer to that standard, Level-7, effect monster as his ace. Regardless kept hungering for whatever might lead to a rematch.

Today, however, he has a chance at the next best thing. Yuya Sakaki, that bastard very own flesh and blood. Sure the kid a lot younger, less experienced, but that his only chance. The desperate commander began research over another archetype and method. The ‘Odd-eyes’ brigade and pendulum summoning.

“Just you wait Sakaki, we will have our duel. Just you wait.”

X

The mountain steps were over a five mile minimum distance. The lancer given the blessing to talk when crossing the first third. They still remain quiet. Allen and Says to counter at the desperation discussed why the shelter. It reached far beyond the city limits. After a couple ten yards a red Tori gate would be present. Shelter very ideal, having a small garden already in store. Plenty of wildlife all over for hunting. There enough room to house a few dozen people. There even a naturally hot spring they can uses.

Saya was though right, the long, long path isn’t going take forever. Only another insufferable hour to go. Whole time they walked in silence with Gong between Serena and Shun. The stubborn man didn’t say a word. When question or asked to leave he remained silent and still. Claiming to answer the question later.

Odd how the path suited the situation. The gate spread across the stone stair symbolizes vitality and protection against evil and, practically, serves as a preservative, crimson color stands for sacredness. Convenient? Perchance some survives actually understand and came here feel secure. 

“We’re almost there everyone. It that temple up ahead, at the very top.” Saya comment.

“Have to ask Saya? I need to know. How many of us are left?” Shun ask impatiently, giving a menacing glare. He needs to know what going on.

“Including you and Kite... Sixty.”

The lancer gulped.

“How...” Shun mutter, falling to his knee. Letting the words eclipse his mind. Laid on the cold stone stair. Eyes infuse by the rage of the fallen brethren. Wanted to scream vengeance into the heaven above, but haul at Serena, who like before reminded him of Ruri. That stable his mind. “Allen, heartland city alone house over a thousands, upon thousands of people a each year. Now your telling me, our people are on the verge of extinction? How?”

“After you and Yuto left thing took a turn for the worse. I don’t know for sure. Me and Saya are just gatherers, I heard a rumor a pair of twins managed to card over twenty bases of soldiers by themselves. Doesn’t matter if it true or not, the resistance started to diminish. Almost over night. After a while people gave up hope and let themselves be transformed into cards willingly. I sorry.” Allen said using every last once of strength to resist the urge to mourn. Biting his bottom lip and squeezing the palm of his hand together.

...

“Be honest... most of the people inside have also given up. They fully believe it the end and want spend their final moments with the people they love. Nobody in there want be anywhere close to a card. Afraid it might be someone they knew.” The shield dressed kid did a few breaths prior to continuing. Looking completely miserable insides. Once finished turned around holding a smile. “But now that you and Yuto are back we’ll be able fight back. I just know. Where is Yuto an-“

“Gone.” Falcon warrior answered. Pushing the muscles in his legs to rise up. Patting his friends foreheads. Briefly looked back to see Serena still behind Gong. This time appear he provided a more empty expression. For first time in a long time the rebellion seemed hopeless. The few remaining duels are Kite whose gone berserk, Saya and Allen who are too weak, and him. “Yuto why did you have to abandon me. This can’t be the end. I can’t be the last resistance fighter. There has to be someone else fighting the good fight.”

“There is, old friend.” A familiar voice answered from above.

Everyone look up. The lonely fighter was in a state of disbelief. Yuya, Serena, Sylvio, and Gong actives their respected duel disk. Each a little paranoid after the first Xyzian encounter. Only to lower their guard when seeing the to gatherer rejoice at the stranger presence. 

The person responsible stood on the final Tori gate. The stranger has dark blue eyes, pale skin and dark purple hair, which resembles tentacles hanging down. Grey, shark tooth-shaped locket, slightly resemble pigtails, but curl up on the end. Quick dry water repellent assault cargo military hiking pants. Rothco thin blue line concealed carry hoodie. A silver fang locket around his neck.

“Impossible...” The rebellion fighter couldn’t believe this. Eyes began to blink rapidly. To insure the eyes this was some delusion. Was this really him? He asked bewildered. “Shark?”

“The one and only.”


	9. Shark v Cat

“Let have a duel. We will be using a special rule. Where are respected starting life point are 2000 each. Agreed?” Shark say leaping down. Landing of feet without having a strain. Quickly he active his duel-Disk. Prepare to battle.

“What your angle?” Shun asked at his old acquaintance.

“Easy, I need to know what you lancers are capable of. This duel will let me valuate your pals skills. What you guys say?”

Serena simply nodded. She used to more intense resistances and game-play. Merely halving the life point didn’t seem ridiculous. Of course this was also a standard duel. No action cards or interference. In fact, seem quite like a joke. That said, she could tell when her opponent had potential. The way someone talks, walk, or gentle act before the draw phrase reveal a lot about a person character. Very few understand that concept of dueling. Seem like this shark fellow one of them.

“Fine, I’m by far the best duelist here. I’ll be your opponent.” Serena eye made brief contact with Shun, then to Shark. She found herself more at ease to face him. Though this was pretty odd. This is going be her first duel against an Xyzian. Not one of those wuss from... She thinking about them the moment she recalled those victims. 

Sylvio raise his arm all the way into the air. To get everything attention. The blonde a little shaken and unease. “Look I h-had... enough dueling for one d-day. Shun and I-I need a h-hot spring.”

Before Shun could respond Shark just shrug. “Sure why not, Allen, Saya would you guys mind showing them where to go?”

Shun tried to defend himself “Wait I d-“ Allan and Saya didn’t listen. Knowing what a hard ass he can be. Knew if anyone need relax it was this tight ass.

Yuya and Gong stayed behind to see the duel play out. The tomato head being somewhat worried her. She hadn’t been right since arriving here. The synchro-Warrior more concern for both of them. Realizing they’ve being little too cautious. That alone prevented him from leaving them alone.

“Lady first.” He said giving a confidence smirk.

“Your going to regret those words Shark boy!”

“DUEL” The two adversaries shouted to declare war.

Turn-1

Shark  
5 Cards  
2000LP

V

•Serena  
5 Cards  
2000LP

Yuya couldn’t help, but realize there something different about Serena right now. Is she... smiling? Holy crap she is. Looking back at their time together she only ever smiled when dueling. The battle smile was jovial seem depressing. Strange how similar and different Yuzu. Sure they have the same facial features. Their voice are so perfect alike it hard to tell who talking half the time in conversation between the two. Hell, even their dueling styles are intertwined. Two being fusion-user and having a musical theme. Yet, all these details are skin deep. The two lived completely separate lives. They live for completely different reason.

Flower-user was someone who like to have fun. She alway made an effort on helping other. And duel to help rise people spirit. Going so far as to learn fusion, just be strong enough to protect others. Gone effort of utterly reinventing her deck. A sense of a warm to her. Moon-user never had the opportunity to think of other. The isolation, the endless struggle be notice. Dueling countless foes for restless hours for a heartless monster. Force get strong just to valuate her own existence? Be treaty like burnt paper. What a living hell. 

Now force to take in the horror of her own people. Force betrayed everything that inspired her? After committing the exact same crime she now loathe. God how can anyone accept that? Yet she still trying make right. Trying be a better person. Trying take back her life. Though doubtful that even possible. Regardless she need a win. Difficult admit, alas victory only way Serena found purpose. She need to valuate herself once more and this was probably the only way. 

Yuya wanted to cheer her on and let her know she rooting all the way. Figure she use a little possibility. “You got-“

“SHUT UP YUYA AND LET ME THINK!” Serena yelled waving an anger fist. 

“...”

“I start by using the card ‘The Bond Beyond Beast’ to draw two cards at the price of one Lunalight.” The onlooker were a bit skeptical. It the first turn and already she need reload her hand. 

The Bond Beyond Beast  
(Spell/Normal)  
If you no monsters on the field draw 2 cards. Then discard 1 Beast-warrior in your hand, otherwise discard your entire hand.

“Now I normal summon ‘Lunalight Stone Armadillo’. Since a second Lunalight on the field, I resurrect ‘Lunalight Scarlet Raven’ from Graveyard. Who also adds a third Lunalight to my hand. My turn end with two face-downs.”

Lunalight Stone Armadillo  
(Dark/Beast-Warrior/Level-3/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 1600)  
When this card summon, switch into defense. Your opponent cannot attack any other Lunalight monster on the field. One per a turn this card can not be destroyed.  
If a Lunalight Monster you control battles an opponent monster. Banish this card in your GY and the destroy the opponent monster before the start of the damage step.

Lunalight Scarlet Raven  
(Dark/Beast-Warrior/Level-4/Effect/ATK 400/DEF 400)  
When there a ‘Lunalight’ on the field with a different name while this card in the GY. Special summon this card to the field: Then add 1 ‘Lunalight’ or ‘Polymerization’ from your deck to your hand. If summon this way, remove it from play once it leaves the field.

“Gong was worry, but Serena still as strong as ever.” 

“Your wrong, it the exact opposite.” The friend worrisomely corrected. Yuya notice the azure eyebrows secretly flinch. Right hand tumbling at the cards. Forehead starting to sweat. He sees the unseeable. how much a challenge must be simple stand up. Quite impressive to say the least, but there no way their silfer friend giving it her all. Proof was how defensive the play was. Serena prefers be offensive in a duel, defense didn’t look right.

Turn-2

•Shark  
6 Cards  
2000LP

V

Serena  
3 Cards  
2000LP

“A monster wall on front and two mystery traps on back-row? Impressive defense for a rookie.” Shark disclaim when drawing a new card. Sound somewhat bore at the challenge set.

“Rookie?” 

“Yup. Probably think I’ll slow down avoid those traps. That might work on those Obelisk scumbags, but that amateur hour for guy like me. All I need is ‘Instant strike’ to eliminate half your defense.” Sudden a mighty beast revealed itself from underground. Then devour ‘Scarlet Raven’ in one swift bite. As it dove downward the tail swipe shatter the left face-down. And tail bash the fusioner back.

Instant strike  
(Spell/Normal)  
Discard 1 water monster, destroy 1 monster on the field. If you discard a ‘Shark’ monster you can destroy 1 set card as well.

As painful as it was to admit, he’s right. This defense tactic too standard for a season pro. Fact he chose to destroy the weaker monster proved his strength. Must’ve taken the time to quietly read the monsters effects. ‘Stone Armadillo’ more useful in the Graveyard. The destroy ‘Scarlet Raven’ was self banish upon leaving. 

“Pfft... Lucky break.”

“Right, than I guess my luck will improve with I summon ‘Wild Shark Torpedo’ who once per a turn can increase it own by one. Next I can call on the ‘Duo-Wolf’ and a twin ‘Duo-Wolf’ from my deck.”

Wild Shark Torpedo  
(Water/Fish/Level-3/Effect/ATK 800/DEF 0)  
If this card was sent from your hand or deck to the GY: Special this card to the field and inflict 400 damage to your opponent. Once per a turn: you can increase this monster level by one. When this card used as an XYZ material, said XYZ monster gain the following effect.  
•Whenever you detach an XYZ material inflict damage to your opponent x200 this monster rank.

Wild Shark Duo-Wolf  
(Water/Fish/Level-4/Effect/ATK 1400/DEF 800)  
If this card was sent from your hand or deck to the GY: Special this card to the field and another ‘Wild Shark Duo-Wolf’ from your deck. When this card used as an XYZ material, said XYZ monster gain the following effect.  
• This monster gain 400 per each XYZ material attach to it.

A first turn XYZ summon, she predicted this much. Unfortunately her ’Solemn Strike’ was eliminated. An effective card that would’ve perfectly counter the move. Damnit she fought too many weak XYZ-User from standard dimension. Those bastard cause her to lower her guard. They’re absolute garbage compare to a true Xyzian.

Said slamming his palm together in a jovial smile. As the three monsters become one might monster. As a might blast fires at the fusioner. “I overlay my two level four ‘Duo-Wolf’ and ‘Torpedo’ to XYZ summon ‘Full Armored Black Ray Lancer’. Who will destroy that pathetic Luna-loser!”

The weak monster wall was shatter in a single swag. Since it in defense, no damage was dealt. She able get a break by using ‘Lunalight Reincarnation Dance’ to add gain two new cards. 

“Your not safe yet. By using ‘Torpedo’ to summon lancer. I can automatically inflict 800. With that, I end with two face-down.” He said aloof, if anything the energy he had at the began had faded away. Looking pretty tried by how things are going.

Serena 2000LP - 1200LP

Full Armored Black Ray Lancer  
(Water/Beast-Warrior/Rank-4/XYZ/Effect/ATK 2100/DEF 600)  
(ATK 5100) (Lancer & Duo-Wolf effect x2)  
3 Level 4 WATER monsters  
You can also Xyz Summon this card by using a Rank 3 WATER Xyz Monster you control that has no Xyz Materials as the Xyz Material. This card gains 200 ATK for each Xyz Material attached to it. If this face-up card would be destroyed, you can detach all of its Xyz Materials instead. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can target 1 Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls; destroy that target.

Turn-3

Shark  
0 Cards  
2000LP

V

•Serena  
6 Cards  
1200LP

“Yuya, this Shark fellow reminds Gong of that weird XYZ guy you fought against.” Gong whisper to his friend. Shielding the words with his palm so the cat doesn’t overhear. 

The entertainer remembered a violet hair, blue eyes hair person. At the time the guy seem unbeatable. Able to confidently XYZ multiple monsters in a single turn. The summoning tactic and field removal strategy look incredible. Course that was prior to facing Jake Altas, rubbing across the Synchro dimension, or meeting Shun. Looking back at all that, the constellar-user look pretty pathetic. More focus on flash over substance. Pay little focus on the actual fight. “No. Dipper O'rion was more focus on summoning impressive monster, than useful monsters. He careless and willing toss half his cards away. Shark here, is the exact opposite Gong. He uses his monsters to fullest. Not just extra deck, but main deck too. Serena in trouble Gong.” 

Serena wanted to let these idiots know she can hear them talking. Stead held the intense urge to pummel them at bay. Prefer focus on the duel at hand. When looking at the fresh card drawn, she saw it was of all thing, Polymerization. Fuck. Aqua hair duelist quickly move card back, decided ignore the card.

Like with Kite, I can seem enable to play the way I normally would. Waitaminute, I can still win this. I got a new method to work with. She thought to herself glancing at her latest card. “I set the pendulum scale with Scale-5 Tiger and Scale-1 Wolf! To pendulum summon level-3 ‘Crimson Fox’ & level-4 ‘Purple Butterfly’ at the same time.”

Lunalight Purple Butterfly  
(Dark/Beast-Warrior/Level-3/Effect/ATK 1000/DEF 1000)  
If this card is sent to the GY by a card effect: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; change its ATK to 0 until the end of this turn. When a card or effect is activated that targets a “Lunalight” monster you control (Quick Effect): You can banish this card from your GY; negate the activation, and if you do, each player gains 1000 LP.

Lunalight Crimson Fox  
(Dark/Beast-Warrior/Level-4/Effect/ATK 1800/DEF 600)  
You can send this card from your hand or field to the Graveyard, then target 1 "Lunalight" monster you control; it gains 1000 ATK until the end of this turn. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Lunalight" monster from your hand. You can only use this effect of "Lunalight Purple Butterfly" once per turn.

This was the very first time shark witness an actual Pendulum summon, yet look superficial. He wasn’t taking this fight seriously anymore. That infuriated Serena pass the point of annoyance. “Purple Butterfly’ kick this guy ass!”

“HUH?” Two onlookers gasp at the seemingly unthinkable. That butterfly is pathetic compared to the lancer. She will lose in a single swing. Had she seriously lost it. Unless-

“I banish that PATHETIC ‘Stone Armadillo’ you destroyed. To instantly destroy that lancer creep. Oh, and foxes want a shot.” Serena sarcastically said using air quotes. Wanting add real salt in the wound when destroying this overpowering monster. Getting a good chuckle as the fox round houses Shark in the stomach.

Shark 2000LP - 200LP

The fox kick the sea-theme duel in the gut at force strength. Since there both held back from using their monster full strength. The blown only a fifth what it should be. Though base on how Shark shrug it off, would it had mattered?

Either way, that blow felt good, better than she’d want admit. After all the bullshit that had happened today beat down truly amazing. Serena time at duel academia made her a beast. Craving victory and power. Not to wield over people, but to value herself with. Yuya saw that, and while he didn’t feel fond of that, he glad the cat-user getting better. “I end-“

“I use ‘Xyz Revive Splash’ to resurrect ‘Lancer’.” 

Xyz Revive Splash  
(Trap /Normal)  
You can only use either this card name’s (1) or (2) effect per turn, and only once that turn.  
(1) Target 1 Rank 4 or lower Xyz Monster in your GY; Special Summon it, and if you do, its Attribute becomes WATER.  
(2) You can banish this card from your GY, then target 1 WATER Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 WATER Xyz Monster that is 1 Rank higher than that target, by using that target as material. (This is treated as an Xyz Summon. Transfer that target’s materials to the Summoned monster.)

Turn-4

Shark  
1 Cards  
200LP

V

Serena  
2 Cards  
1200LP

The Performapal-user see how ex-silfer slowly beginnings break down. “Don’t worry Serena! It only has 2100! Even if he attack Butterfly, you can still turn this around!”

Yuya word went deaf on her ears. Not understand what the REAL problem was at all. All a sudden the monster she work tirelessly to destroy was back. More importantly he could’ve used that to block her fox attack. Completely undermining her whole turn. Instead he allow her to get a free shot in, like pity. Shark manage to shatter the confidence she work tirelessly to rebuild. Wasn’t even on purpose. 

“I active my second face-down ‘Air Torpedo’ to banish it and 1 ‘Duo-Wolf’ from Graveyard to draw cards.”

“W-What...” All she could muster.

Air Torpedo  
(Spell/Normal)  
You can only use either this card name’s (1) or (2) effect per turn, and only once that turn.  
(1) Target 1 WATER Xyz Monster you control; detach 1 material from it, and if you do, inflict 400 damage to your opponent for each card in your hand, and if you do that, the targeted monster gains ATK equal to the damage inflicted, until the end of this turn.  
(2) You can banish this card and 1 WATER Xyz Monster from your GY; draw 2 cards.

“Next I banish ‘Xyz Revive Splash’ to further XYZ my lancer into ‘Valiant Shark Lancer.’ I active the spell call ‘Heavy Rain’ to increase it power.” The newly summon monster eliminate the fox in a single blow. Immediately ending the duel right then and there.

Heavy Rain  
(Spell/Normal)  
You must control an XYZ Water monster to activate this card. All Water monster gain 1000ATK. All Non-Water monster lose 500 ATK and DEF. Fire monsters ATK and DEF points become 0. On your next draw phrase, discard 1 Water monster and return this card to your hand.

Lunalight Purple Butterfly  
(ATK 500)

Lunalight Crimson Fox  
(ATK 1300)

Valiant Shark Lancer  
(Water/Beast-Warrior/Rank-5/XYZ/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 1600)  
(ATK 3500)  
2 Level 5 monsters  
You can only use this card name’s (1) and (2) effects once per turn each.  
(1) You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; detach 1 material from a monster you control, and if you do, destroy that target. This is a Quick Effect if you control another WATER Xyz Monster.  
(2) If another WATER Xyz Monster(s) you control is destroyed by battle or card effect while this monster is in the Monster Zone: You can choose 1 Spell from your Deck and place it on top of your Deck.

Serena 1200LP - 0LP

Duel Over - Winner - Shark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What you think of the duel? Shark vs Serena. For Shark deck I tried keep up the Arc-V tradition of having the legacy character use alternate deck of their Iconic cards. Kite Cipher, not photon. Crow blackWing Assault. And Jack primarily red deck. So I decided to call it the Wild Shark archetype. To indicate he’s a similar person to one we knew in Zexal, only more carefree. 
> 
> I also want Serena be a bit on the edge. Unable stay focus, yet still be a challenge. Shark mind likewise was more adjusted to this world. Therefore able to win, though not in a fair fight. They have a rematch near the end. Where Serena be back to being awesome.
> 
> That say. I will try having more chapters with less characters. It an addiction of mine to fill chapter with dozen of characters. The minor individuals like Sylvio will have more to do. I also go back to correct myself when I can make this easier to read.
> 
> By the way nine chapter in nine days. Hopefully you guys are enjoying the story.


	10. Chapter 10

Serena and Shark were about to start their match. Allen and Saya took Sylvio and Shun around the base. Said base was a wooden training duel template. There only a dozen room available. Half of which were pretty small. The food supplies running kinda tight. Which can be a little difficult for sixty people. 

Since all the lancers are duelist, they need stay separated from the survivors. Made sense, card game give these innocent flicks nothing, but trouble. A pile of rumble once consider home. Regardless they still held respect for guys like Shark allowing him isolation. A small, wooden room split from everyone else. He being the last solider gave him that privilege. As well as a personal hour to himself to relax alone in the hot-spring. Beside that and privacy the guy was pretty tamed. Barely interact with anyone who doesn’t bring him a meal or challenge. For many the temple was last piece of salvation.

Shun stood three meter from the temple doors. Relish in the thought of walking inside. He wanted nothing more than to go inside. Despite being gone for a couple day, it felt like eternity. To meet what can possibly be the last remaining portion of the XYZ dimension populace almost rewarding. To go inside and greet what few familiar faces left be reassuring. However, the exhausted warrior look up at the dark sky. Saw only an empty void above. Sure a thousand diamond star sparkle across. Look down at his wrist check his busted digital watch, it was set to standard reality time zone prior departure. Constant life and death battle had man ignore idea correct the error. Subsequently XYZ reality time forty-five minutes earlier than standard reality. Said watch reveal the time there 6:55PM, meaning it 7:40. Figure best to move fast now and might be able to arrive at the former Branch Clover School. 

For second he regret the decision, ultimately swallow his pride. Knowing Lulu life might be on the life. Thought for a moment about a good excuse. Also ponder if this transaction meaning anything. He figure best be left alone. Only he understands the importance of this mission. “I... I need to go back.”

“But why? Shun they’re a couple of friends who wanna to see you again.” Saya said.

He burst out the very first excuse he could muster. Being a too concern over his sister safe think reasonably. “Kite... I need help Kite. We lost too many, I refuse lose another friend.” The rebellion fighter quickly vanished after that. Leaving the three before unveiling any true motives.

“Yeesh... You think Shun would stick around after?” Allen scoff.

“I don’t know, if I saw how horrible my home was after everything I-“ Saya paused realizing Sylvio had also disappeared. 

X

Hidden behind the cotton veil stood two men. Watching the leader be presented fresh meat. Two failure who prove to risky to keep. One an irresponsible egotistical madman. Other a broken fool struggling to stay relevant in a war he cannot fight for.

“Why am I watching this crap? All I want is my rematch against Sakaki!” The more aggressive one ask. Breathe huff a think warm rage. Crave an inadequate bloodlust.

“Quiet, you will need patient attention carefully. It hold the necessary key you need to defeat your rival.” The more rational person answer patiently. Ordering the man stay focus and wait. 

“Please... My humblest apologies... I... I...” Jean-Michel begged at the mercy of the Professor who none to please. Dragged here from the sea floor by a pack of obelisk troops. He still garnish the same purple attire that he wore when the vortex swallowed him. None of the rescuers bother drying the bastard off. The betrayal made from the synchro dimension showed he unreliable.

“Enough.” Professor demanded in a thundering voice. He pay the pathetic man the minimum attention required. Avoid using name. Refuse make slightest of eye contact. Didn’t even bother unveiling his true disdain. Not wanting provide the man the satisfaction. “Barrett your the reason Serena able to escape, you failed to reclaim and now you beg for a second opportunity? Former commander, your gutless, parasite who cowardice might infect the students.“

Barrett was the second person laying on the ground. After two misdeed seem impossible for him be redeemed. Allow a precious member to escape. Failed recapture her. Worst yet, dares ask for another chance. Unthinkable, does the wound solider have no pride. “Correct, Serena abandonment my responsibility. I know my attempt to retrieve her didn’t plan out, though had the traitor not interfere-“

“How dare you! Sergey was an operative trying to assist your endeavors. To retrieve the girl. Alas due to poor programming he confuse the Obelisk force and Lancers as enemies.” Jean elegantly lied. He had no intention on aiding his former army. Though he used Sergey obviously malfunction to his advantage to sound honest. And hopefully win some favors.

“Silence. While I want to eliminate two of you. I shall allow you both a chance to prove yourselves. You both put your lives on the line in this duel. The victor shall receive a second shot by joining a team to the XYZ dimension, the loser will carded.”

“Y...You can’t be serious...” The snake worriedly ask.

“I am traitor.” Professor said coldly, then held out ten dark, blank cards. Each on illuminate an unparalleled blue light. The light shine a sinister light across the room. “Furthermore, you both will place these cards in respective deck and duel with them. Put them in your deck or extra, you can decide. Outside of that this is a typical match. 4000LP each, players only allows use the card in the deck or extra, cheating, no matter how minor results in an instant lost. Need I say more?”

Jean-Michel knew exactly what these cards were. These are quantum cards. Cards design with a proper form. They remain shapeless till activation. Where they take whatever desire the controller harbors. Why that seem ideal, they require massive amount of will power, physical and mentally. There been case where these cards fried their user minds. This could be a death sentence. Nevertheless, five of the ten bizarre card shuffle in, though safe safe picked the extra deck to lower the risk.

Talk about, caught between a rock and hard place. The only way to survive is winning this duel. However, the card in my deck will destroy if I use them in this duel. My kingdom gone, my army gone, and soon my life. It all that Yuya boy fought for ruin my hard earn work. What do I-

Wait. 

Barrett put all the quantum into his deck. He probably doesn’t know about the side effects. Doubtful he even how use them at all. I, Jean-Michel, on the other can utilize them at low risk. Not to mention I know every card in Barrett deck. And why he thinks I will use the standard ‘Ancient Gear’ Archetype. My deck an exact copy of my pet Sergey Earthbound. Meaning I can use both Synchro and Fusion. Same deck that overpowered you in a single turn.

Once I defeat Barrett I can get my revenge on those bastards called Lancers. First that brick known as Yuya. Afterwards I will use my influence to take control of the XYZ dimension force to regain my former glory. That way I’ll be able take control of two dimension when I invade the Synchro dimension. 

Perfect. 

Barrett looked at his deck. Remember what happened to Yuzu. Simple thought about his friend Serena. 

Without a moment to lose two men glazed at each other to declare war. “DUEL!”


	11. Battlefield Advances Part 1

Turn-1

•Jean  
5 Cards  
4000 LP

V

Barrett  
5 Cards  
4000LP

“First, I use the spell ‘Terraform’ to add a familiar field spell called ‘Earthbound Eternal Cage’. By the way Barrett do you recall the card ‘Double blessing’?” The blonde gentle notice the slight shift in the solider eye. That alone enough confirms the strategy effectiveness. The adversity a man of pride, therefore most successful tactic is to damage it. These cards will be a constant reminder of failure. Now start dueling for real. “I discard one card to summon ‘Earthbound Prisoner Iron Serpent’, by so doing I’m able resurrect the tuner ‘Earthbound Prisoner Chain Eel’. Now the stage is set to unveil my brilliancy.”

Terraforming  
(Spell/Normal)  
Add 1 field spell to your hand.

Earthbound Prisoner Iron Serpent  
(Dark/Fiend/Level-5/Effect/ATK 2000/DEF 0)  
You can discard 1 card and special summon this card (from your hand). You can only use Earthbound Prisoner Iron Driver effect per turn.

Earthbound Prisoner Chain Eel  
(Dark/Fiend/Level-1/Tuner/Effect/ATK 400/DEF 200)  
If there a level 5 or higher Earthbound monster on the field, you can special summon this card from your GY. If summon this way, banish it when it leaves the field.

Jean 4000LP-6000LP

“A tuner already? Damnit.” Barrett comment to himself aware what coming next.

“I use ‘Harmonic Synchro Fusion’ craft two invincible titans. I synchro summon, ‘Earthbound Servant Geo Lichee’ to summon one ‘Earthbound Servant token’ to your side. Which allows my fusion summon, ‘Earthbound Servant Geo Leviathan‘ to transfer it strength to my Geo Lichee.”

Jean 6000LP-9000LP

Barrett caught off guard by the token arrival. Giving your enemy a free monster? The scar soldier clueless why an opponent would risk such a move. Sure token currently an easy target, but he can’t attack on the first turn. Even an amateur know. No way someone as detail like Jean would miscalculation this error. Unless- Suddenly a massive burst of blinding energy hits the field

Barret 4000LP-2400LP

Jean 9000LP-11000LP

Earthbound Servant Geo Lichee  
(Dark/Fiend/Level-6/Synchro/Effect/ATK 2200/DEF 0)  
(2200 ATK)  
Whenever a monster attack become 0 ATK, destroy it, when monsters destroy by this effect inflict 800 to your opponent. Once per a turn: special 1 token to either side of the field. When an Earthbound card battles, the opposing monster loses 300ATK for each Earthbound monster on the field. (Dark/Fiend/Level-5/Effect/ATK 2000/DEF 0) it has the following effect.  
• When this card destroy the controller of this card take 800 of damage.

With Geo leviathan and Geo Lichee effect combine the different between their life points widen. Former drain token power into life felon life points. Latter then eliminating the token. Said token shatter like a glass, little chuck pierce through man skin. Each chip cut very deep Near the bones. Doubling man suffer even further. “That will be enough for one turn. Call it mercy or pity, but you have a single turn. Be please don’t be wasteful.” Jean mocks.

“...”

X

Yugo exhaust from endless hours of driving around like a criminal. The so-call Obelisk Force were tuff. Ears of a bat, stamina of a rabbit, and the movement of a horse. However they were child play compare to the sector security back home. A home where one mishap the same as a death warrant. Where cowardice eyes are watching your every move, begging for an guess be rewarded. Though there probably some irony to that truth. Finally, after intense daredevil stun he able lose them. He play it by grasping the area prior to concealment. For top range guards and advanced drones. After awhile he confident enough to take a deep breathe.

Then he smash facedown against the concrete ground. Feeling a tight squeeze keep him in place from both the back his forehead and right arm. Left hand crushed beneath a foot stomp. Cold blade stroke left cheek.

“Name?” The attacker ask in an strangely familiar voice.

“Yugo.”

“Fusion!”

“YUGO, I’M NOT WITH FUSION! I’M FROM SYNCHRO BASTARD!” Yugo yells enrage by another person mistaking the name for the zillionith time.

“Wait, Yugo? Like the one from the friendship cup?”

“Yes, thank you!” The racer started feel a little jovial. Minus the whole ambushes bullshit. Once he became more tame the attacker voice became clearer. Guy must competed int the tournament too. First round, fought the wasp-user, standard warrior deck. “Moonshadow?”

Two quickly sorted things out. Yugo explaining his arrival from few hours ago. By the dock, where numerous blues keeps assaulting him since. Moonshadow having a similar story. Appeared middle of the city, he too been playing mouse in the world of cats. Eventually the two inter-dimensional travelers hid within an abandoned building. Where they saw the young girl named Riley who was fast asleep under random news paper articles. A small fire place for light and warm. Having a kettle boiling warm tea. Hideout wasn’t spectacular, roomy, or any positive word, but was safe, for now. Two made sure have the vehicle hidden deep inside avoidance of the cracks.

Moonshadow sat legs gave out has he started to rest beside the child. He vowed protect the innocent one at all cost. However, he fully aware how his older brother was his superior. Unlike him, Sunshadow focus more offensive, while he more defensive. Doubtful he can take a single academy give everything. Girl sadly too far drain continue. Soon a hand held a much desired snack.

“Here I keep a few spare energy bars on me. Turbo dueling can really work up an appetite. ” Yugo state presenting a peace offering.

“Most generous, would like green tea?”

“Sure man.” A cup was being pour, Yugo pause. 

Remembering what going on in the background his duel. The chaotic battle, Serena look unwell, blue fusion bastard. Though his memory bit fuzzy once Clear Wings enter the battle. The racer turned toward the ninja who delivering him a steam beverage. Where he hesitantly asked what transpired afterward. What how to the friendship tournament. If there still Lancer fighting the good fight. Most of all what happening to the synchro-dimension. All the major questions that currently devours poor boy.

Moonshadow sat his warm drink down on the cement floor. Took a deep breath to collect his thoughts. He process then tell what occur afterwards. Detailing everything he could remember. Yuya going berserk when doing Sergey. The massive war that happened. How they manage break Jean-Michel control over sector security. How he prematurely eliminated from the tournament. Yuya duel that unified the people of ‘New Domino’. Story ended after he and Riley sent to the Fusion dimensions. Information strike turbo-duelist interest. However what happened to Yuzu that really got to him.

“Yuzu was capture?” Yugo remark disbelief.

Blue ninja too ashamed answer verbally. Force give a cold nod. Eyes closed by a cowardice to accept that failure. Left palm held child closer.

“Damnit... damnit, damnit, DAMNI-!” 

Immediately a palm cover man prevent further noise. He angrily glare back only see his acquaintance pointing at the child. A helpless child who desperate need of rest. The aforementioned onslaught took a massive toll. Time Declan absent and the other unorthodox nonsense, it amazing the effect weren’t worse. Not like the poor thing was in perfect health began with. If an enemy found them her life surely be at risk. Once the idea came clear Yugo was freed.

“Sorry, but first Rin... now Yuzu and she was so close. I still couldn’t do shit.” Speedroid-user grumbled regret at his failure. He gone continuously pummeled the harsh ground. Till the white gloves rip. Blood starts dripping out, but he doesn’t care. Far too frustrate care about the pain. 

Ninja saw the pain the synchro-user in. He recalls a similar feeling of pain. A pain felt after lost of his own Brother Sunshadow. I wanting see another suffer, decide console him. “Five years ago, me and my brother made a pact together. Where there were two cards, one for each of us. One shall inherit the other succeeding their passing. Mine ‘Eclipse Ninja Lunar’, his was ‘Eclipse Ninja Solar’. That way we could fight together, even when we’re no longer together. Is there a similar connection with you and Rin?”

“Kinda.” X “Rin must’ve dropped this card the night she gone missing. Found it when on the road trying find her. ‘Windwitch- Clear Bell’, I plan on returning this card. After I defeat my evil-doppelgänger, save her and Yuzu.”

“Then?”

“No idea, you?”

“I plan on returning home to properly mourn my older brother Sunshadow sacrifices.”

“In that case, I know this sweet restaurant. Meal on me. They’ve got everything. Curry Chicken, Beef Ramen, other synchro most delicious meal.”

“Be an honor.” The warrior glare out the window noticing a full moon dance beside the night sky. After a minute of recovering some stamina he got up for recon purposes. Much to his companion derision. “I better stake out our surroundings. Stay beside Riley. If I call your name grab her and run.”

“H-“

“Riley too young and frighten be alone. A duel-runner can outrace a ninja.” He state once body disappears into the darkness. Though really he wanted ensure a gap between the two counterparts. This tactic would gave Riley some protection, him a good view, and keep the synchro-user in one location. Why not most ideal, was best a stressed, tired, paranoid warrior can imagine.

X

Turn-2

Jean  
0 Cards  
11000 LP

V

• Barrett  
6 Cards  
2400LP

“I dra-“ Barrett merely touch the top card when it happened. body felt a pain course through his bone, an invisible force pushes him downwards.

All the onlookers took notice of the behavior. Everyone instantly knew what was going on. The top card a quantum card. To think so soon in a duel? To think the duel will end in a whimper. One reason these cards are dangerous is due to the fact their shape based on an extraordinary will power. Of course one of the most powerful will is the will of survival. Self preservation to avoid death at all cost. Meaning to unlock this strength one must overcome their own deserve to life. Leo only allow this duel to see if the wounded solider able to.

Guess this is another failure.

Every joint feel like it going to explode. For a moment he lost balance. Slight start darken a little. Body about to collapse, till thinking about Serena. Thought if he failed, who will resources her good name? Who will protect her? I must not, can not, shall not fail! Barrett push with ounce of power to draw the card in question. Arm flesh rip by the movement. Action left man absolutely, but he move onwards. “S-Since... my back row empty I can... activate ‘Beastborg Medal Of Steel Pride’. Furthermore, the s-spell card ‘Beastborg Medal Of Torch War’ t-to began my assault!”

principal smile at the development. 

Card burst out eight fast bullet. The blonde snake hit by serval intense hits. Pain ripples across his body.

Jean 11000LP-10200LP

Beastborg Medal Of Torch War  
(Spell/Continuous)  
This card gain 2 medal counter for every extra deck summon monster on the field when this card activate. This card gain 2 medal counter every time a monster summon from the extra deck. Inflict 200 to your opponent every time this card gain a medal counter.

Beastborg Medal Of Steel Pride  
(Trap/Continuous)  
You can activate this card from your hand if you control no traps and/or spell. Every time a machine or beast-warrior sent to the GY add 2 medal counter to this card. Once per turn remove all medal counter on the field, increase your life points, and then increase all machine and beast-warrior monster ATK by 200 per each medal counter remove.

“No... matter.” Injury quite painful indeed. Still tried mask agony using mockery. Yet had a palm against the right thigh. “My life point are beyond reach. All I require is to survive this turn. Honestly think a mere scratch can compare to 10,000?”

“I-I... normal summon ‘Stimulation Sentinel’, using... it effect I send one card to the graveyard t-to have this card become... it fallen companion. The solider I send is ‘Alligator Sword’, at... ease solider.” The monster early departure conjure two medal counter to the field. No time to celebrate since the field spell effect 500LP ripped from away. Chain slash from the ground pass man flesh wound. Pain left man dumbfounded, no way Jean held the power to make attack this strong. Right?

Barrett 2400LP- 1900LP

Stimulation Sentinel  
(Dark/Machine/Level-4/Effect/ATK 1000/DEF 1000)  
When this card normal summon: send 1 Beast-Warrior from your deck to the GY. This card name and type become same as the card sent till the end phase.

Supple Sentinal  
(Dark/Machine/Level-4/Effect/ATK 800/DEF 1400)  
(Dark/Machine/Level-4/Effect/ATK 1000/DEF 1000)  
When this card sent to the GY (Quick Effect): Add 1 ‘polymerization’ or ‘Fusion’ with fusion summon in it text.

“I-I use ‘Beast Bond Fusion’ to fuse the ‘Supple Sentinal’ in hand... huff... and stimulated ‘Alligator Sword’ on the field to summon. Doing so allow me to add... ‘Extra Fusion to my hand.’ The end... puff... is near. Thanks to the loyal ‘Beastborg Rocket Destroyer’.” Cyborg duelist continued counting the medal counter. Noting fact six now appeared.

“Must delusional. Even a filthy common know it impossible to turn a duel around with a single card. A lonesome fusion or not.”

“How... about two? Another t-trooper is joining the fry! Thank to ‘Extra... Fusion’ so long I have a... puff... monster that fit the recipe a second companion join the show! Come... huff... on out, ‘Beastborg A-Alligator Swordmaster’!” Blink of an eye the two monster spilt apart into two group. Both fuse together form to two unstoppable monsters. Two more medal counter are collected. Almost time.

Beast Bond Fusion  
(Spell/normal)  
Fusion summon 1 fusion Beast, Winged-Beast, or Beast-Warrior from your extra deck. Using the appropriate fusion material from your hand or field. Then equipped 1 of the Beast, Winged-Beast, or Beast-Warrior material use to summon this monster to it. Equip monster gains that monster ATK and DEF. 

Extra Fusion  
(Spell/Quick-Play)  
If a monster fusion summon using a spell card, special summon 1 fusion monster from your extra deck (With the correct summoning materials). Banish it when it leaves the field.

Jean 10200LP- 12200LP

“Two fusion monster on a single turn? Congratulations. Barrett, you clear proven you b-list material. Truly worthy of a second rate deck. For how can I, a man who master two divergent summon method, be compare such skills. Just look at the mountain gap between our life points. I truly overwhelmed.” Jean sarcastic remarked. Clapping slowly to kick the point in.

“Don’t get... c-cocky! Your monster have no heart! And... a-a monster without h-heart ca-an never... defeat me!”

“Twice.” Jean brew a cruel smile that stretched impossible wide. Rising his right index and middle finger show the futility.

“Sergey d-defeated me... not his parody.”

“Now who cocky?” Jean superior grin flip into a depressing frown. Think he be compared to wasted flesh like his monster. Disgusting.

“I watch his match against Jack. Sergey fought with honor and pride of a warrior. You fight like a garden snake. I will never forgive anyone who openly mock his memory! Or treat my companions like bargaining chips! In fact sacrifice Rocket Destroyer show you my wrath! TORCH EARTH!”

Beastborg Rocket Destroyer  
(Dark/machine/Level-6/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2000/DEF 1000)  
1 Machine + 1 level 4 Beast-Warrior  
When this card fusion summon: Destroy this card to inflict 1,000 to all players, then lower the attack of all your opponent monsters by this card original attack. Your opponent take the damage first.

Former dictator knew the reckless risk the move was. It like suicide to a degree that will harm both of them. “ARE YOU MAD?” Blonde yells as the explosion engulf the field. Bright light torching everything in sight. Leaving only Swordmaster unharmed. The principal actives a small barrier protect him and Zane as room fell to destruction. Wall, furniture, floor, including the player suffered horrible pain.

Jean 12200LP- 11200LP

Barrett 1900LP- 400LP

Earthbound Servant Geo Leviathan  
(200 ATK)

Earthbound Servant Geo Lichee  
(2200 ATK)

“Dumb... ass you trying murder... us?”

“N-No... S-Snake I aim... t-towards v-victory!”

“H-How you no longer... have life to s-spare. Victory is mine!”

“Over the course of this duel my men sacrifice themselves for the slight shot at victory. Each one shall be not go in vain. I exchange all fourteen medal. to reward my men and myself with over 2800 Point!”

“2800?”

“Actually that on top the boost Alligator Swordmaster already acquire from his lesser self. Not to forget he allow to attack twice, and cut monster courage in halve.”

“WHAT!?

Barrett 400LP- 3200LP

Beastborg Alligator Swordmaster  
(Dark/Beast-Warrior/Level-7/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2300/DEF 700)  
(6600 ATK Alligator Sword & medal boost)  
1 Beast-Warrior + 1 level 4 Machine  
If this card battle an opponent monster, cut that monsters ATK in half. Once per a battle phase: After this card destroy a monster by battle this card can make a second attack. 

“First attack the pathetic Leviathan for Sergey!”

“Grrr...”

Beastborg Alligator Swordmaster  
(6000 ATK)

Earthbound Servant Geo Leviathan  
(100 ATK)

Barrett 3200LP- 2200LP

Jean 11200LP- 6300LP

“Now eliminates that Lichee on behalf of Serena!”

“Not so fast when a monster battle Geo Lichee, said monster loses 300ATK per every Earthbound card I currently control. Card like ‘Earthbound Eternal Cage’!”

Beastborg Alligator Swordmaster  
(5700 ATK)

Earthbound Servant Geo Lichee  
(1100 ATK)

Barrett 2200LP- 700LP

Jean 6300LP- 1700LP

“Ah, ah, ah, there nothing left! It over, you can’t attack anymore. I still have life point remaining. All I need is to summon one monster to defense mode. After all that talk over pride, honor, etc, now worthless. Hell probably collapse in next minute. Any last words Barrett? Like turn? Perchance something rhyming with I wonder?”

Jean began mental praise victory. Thinking stuff like Good show Barrett, indeed you prove impressive, but flawed. Too bad I memorized every card in your deck. Like those beast bond cards you and that girl share. Should’ve traded them to a more genuine deck. A deck truly worthy to evolve the dueli-... pause noticing there a single card left in the adversary broken palm. Waitaminute the quantum card? He never play the quantum card. Is planning to- Is he willing to-

“I... I... tribute... B-Beastborg... Alligator Swordmaster...” Barrett on the reach of death. Wield bit remaining strength to play his final card. Thinking his vow to serve duel Academy, the opponents like Sergey and Yuya, most of all Serena. The quantum card glow to change to match the unfathomable wrath. “I active ‘Beastborg Of Unrivaled... Savages’! To s-special... special summon 1 new fighter... in midst of battle! There... therefore allow to attack!”

“No... no... no, no, no-“

“END HIM!”

“NOOOOO-“

Jean 1700LP- 2700LP

Beastborg Of Unrivaled Savages  
(Spell/Quick-Play)  
During your battle phase tribute all the monster(s) you control (min 1). Then special 1 Beastborg token (Dark/Beast-Warrior/Level-5/Effect/ATK ?/DEF 0) for every monster you tribute to activate this card. Their ATK is equal to combine halve of all monster(s) tribute.

Beastborg Token  
(2850 ATK)

Jean 2700LP- 0LP

Winner Barrett

A final strike finishes the duel. The blonde came paralyzed as fear took hold. Dream, hardwork, whole life wasted away. Force scream helplessly as body transforms to a worthless card. Endless begging went to deaf door. Soon man who once rule synchro dimension gone forever. Despite winning, Barrett fair no better. Immediately collapsed like a bowling ball. Upon the demolish ground. Body numb, as the quantum card power too much. That said, cyborg-duelist unconscious body nevertheless smiled. 

“Now do you understand the power we have at hand? Why you’re victory against Yuya assure?”

“Please, if Barrett got lucky, if he hadn’t drawn it rig-“

“Luck was never a factor.” Principle state arising from his chair. Walk forth, paying no respect to ruin treasure smoking. Use right hand to dust himself off. Pressed a red button call the ambulance quickly. Stop directly in front of the injury man. “Quantum cards energy are purely reactionary. They need a person willpower to manifest themselves. They desire a form to themselves. If one will strong enough card an undeveloped card will be drawn soon as possible. However, someone as greed and self-serving like Jean are alway denied their strength.” 

“I see, so the battle was fix all along?”Stranger asked.

“No. Be frank, this more of an experiment. I never thought either men would survive. Yet like all great minds, I learn accept failure. Although wether Barrett redeem your call Zane. Me I gather the information needed. Should know it will take awhile before he can be useful.”

“We have time to kill. Let poor guy recover a little.” Zane shrugs both shoulders. Without moving his pupil, saw out corner his right eye the rage surrounding his acquaintance, smile.

The large front door opened like a thunder strike. Noise crackled across the annihilate area. Gather the attention of all conscious men there. Two individuals enter the room. Walking perfect union toward the academy head figure. A tall, bald, elderly, lone named doctor. Who creepy appearances similar to an 80’s horror movie fiend. Ten feet behind was a much younger, blank face, pink hair girl named Yuzu. Followed by ten faceless medical men treated the victory injuries. Eyes cloak in a darken veil. Practically soulless. Once at Leo range, they academy men bow before their fearless leader in question. An action mimicked by the musical girl perfectly.

“The project is a success.” Doctor proudly declare. Brew a mighty smile at his achievement. Left hands stretching towards the young girl. To old man dismay Leo look unmoved. Decide be more blunt thinking his word merely gone unheard. “I the mind paradise is perfected. Able take complete hold over a person mind. Thrive for an indefinite time period. All three Serena counter-parts are now restrained, without the need of shackles and/or ceils. They obey your every word without dimmest hesitation.”

“Having three in my control hold same value as having four who are not. None. I need the whole set. Now go capture the missing, otherwise leave me be.”

“Huh... well...” The nervous pause didn’t go unnoticed. Leo took few step forward, until man stood like a giant over pathetic man. Veins popping out unveil the hatred. Like he loudly demand an answers through midst of silences. Why there a flaw in the flawless so-call ‘perfected’ project. “Y-You see, the Paradise... have limitations. See they’re engineer to hold perfect control a victims mind upon entering their said mind. Without causing harm to the brain, like you requested. Alas... to achieve such power certain issues occurred.”

“Like?”

“See only way to ensure the indefinite inhabitation was have the parasite only thrill in such an environment. Can only exist outside that particular environment at most fifty-one seconds, maybe. They must also attach themselves immediately, otherwise they’ll be eliminated.”

“I acknowledge how their rarely a flawless investigation. Yet, I lack the reasoning behind Serena immunity. The four girls should be identical in every way.”

“Physically, yes. Mentally... Unlike Rin, Lulu, and Yuzu. Serena has a much sterner behavior. Where the other are selfless, she is quite selfish. Therefore, her mind isn’t so vulnerable. Can’t be overwhelmed-” The doctor start rise up, but revert when seeing the enrage frown his master holds. “same way. I need more resources, I need more power, I need more.”

Made a final disdain glare at the blank Yuzu. Duel Academy leader turn away oddly ashamed. Allow medical team give Barrett get his necessary care. Walking back to his broken throne. Eyes squinted when pondering the requests.

“We have more urgent matters. The project only eighty percent completed, but the energy no longer rises. Three-fourth of the keys are at hand, however there one beyond my grasp. I‘ve yet conquered the XYZ-dimensions, but my army been stretch too thin. No doubt Declan plan to arrive here soon. Alongside forces of both synchro, standard, and what left of XYZ. I hardly enough soldiers to guard the academia and carry on a planetary war. Now you demand more?”

Doctor trembles to reply. He attempt act bravo, would work if the forehead sweat didn’t betray him.

“Maybe we can destroy their forces from the in-side-out?” Zane suggest rise an eyebrow.

“Pfft... all our spies in standard were no doubt discovered prior my son departure. He too cautious to take any risk. All other spies in synchro dimensions were eliminated thanks to the traitorous snake name Jean-Michel.”

“Actually I have a more interesting ideas in mind.” He said holding the carded members of standard. Members mainly members who fought in the tournament. He then turn towards his inpatient acquaintance. “Time prove your worth Iggy.”


	12. Battlefield Advances Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you came this far and spotted any errors, please let me know.

Serena body stiffen up prior collapsing to the ground. Movements became stiff, skin numb. Eyes practically dead, didn’t even blink. Her lips became seal shut. Her mind, the world felt began feel so damn heavy.

“Is there a problem Yuya?” The XYZ spirit asked.

“What my problem? What about you Yuto?” Yuya didn’t want anyone getting involved with their conversation. Mutter his words low volume, no louder than a fly hum. Only those paying close attention like the dueling ghoul could possibly hear. Or paranoid like Shun. Who made it a point maintain high alert. Senses were prioritized stay active.

The spirit raise an eyebrow.

“I know she can’t see you, but that no reason act coldly around her, Yuto.”

“Is this because I didn’t support your argument? Or pointlessly defend her honor? No one else, beside you, can interact with me.”

“Don’t give me that. When Shun lost it me you intervene. Shun cobbler Serena and you did nothing, but watch. What the hell? She our friend.”

“Like Dennis?” Yuto head turned away whilst giving a silent scowl.

Raidraptor-user walk forward hearing the minor mutters. He reach over ask why tomato boy kept mentioning Yuto name. 

“Stay back.” Alas Yuya was a bit on edge. A little paranoid about what may or maybe not happened. Remembered how bird out of the blue commit assaulted on a dear friend. Was he going do it again? Make sense right?

“The hell! I just want to talk!”

“Shut-up, just leave Yuzu-“ Dueltainer paused mid sentence. Cover his mouth with both hands. Unfortunately it was too late. 

All the on-listener taking back. Yuya unable to take a single breathe, cautiously each individual. The tense in the air thicker than cold butter. Sylvio eyes widen flabbergasted by the comments. Shun took a few step backwards, sights redirected to his former enemy. Gong head tilled in shame, for he held share those issues. Shark had Deja Vu for being outside and in the middle of something important. While they’re all drown in thought. Serena suffered the most. She causal walked up to the tomato hair boy. Where the fusioner head butt bastard to the ground, where she proceed beat him to a bloody pole. Lucky dueltainer able put arms together as a barrier. Else he might’ve lose an eye.

Frustrated at all the bullshit going on. Not just current event, but whole life. A worthless childhood full of lies, and that phrase poison every pleasant encounter. Serena began weld on her supposed friend. Unleashing all the anger stockpile over the years. Each blow swing hard, with an intense bloodlust. Hitting kid over, and over, and over again. Each strike utilities a heavy force. More than enough crack rocks. Skin redden, then vert dark purple. Eventually attacker started drip her own blood. This barbaric assault last a good long while. Almost too much for as cold hearted like Shun. Who personally felt ashamed when looking at the wound he create, thinking he might’ve contributed this irrational behavior.

“YUYA!” Gong yell want rush forward to his old friend aide. Only be haul by Shun who stand block the protector, shaking his head at the actions. If not for samurai-user pride, he would’ve bashed potential new companion right then. Allow man an opportunity explaining. He rises a violent fist show his patiences on a tight rope. Human wall spoken no words at all. Merely pointed index finger at the Christmas hair boy, who gave a stern look. A look demanding the former protector stay detach. A look harbors no fear or hatred, stead duration.“Yuya.”

Closer inspection they see minor tears follow off the inspecting attacker. Suddenly idea came to other Lancers. Given Serena up-bring in a place rarely forgiving of compassion. They also consider what they knew about Luna-user. A short temper, reserve, selfish, and above all self-isolating. This violent outburst may be her only way to truly cry. Did Yuya understand? Yuya is allowing himself be a punchbag for Serena rage. 

Bushing lasted a long time. Bit over five entire minute be accurate. Eventually cat finger joints began to ache. Knuckle turn rough solid red. Nails appear bit cracked. Fist cover by two blood. Arm now weight a thousand tons. Breath warm and thick as lung feel like their razor blade tumble around. Throat hardly take in air anymore. Performer was no better air looking like an utter train wreck. Serena collapse and with a little effort rolled over. Gong and Sylvio helped tired friends up.

Shun started walk down the long stairway head to the war torn city. 

“He going find that manic Kite. I figure he might need a hand.” Sylvio answer was half true. First half was correct, latter a complete lie. After the family kidnap, the former self-center ass just didn’t want be left alone.

“Shun... I haven’t a clue what going on, however Kite need time to himself. After you and Yuto left, we lost a lot people. Please man, for guys inside who need hope. I been doing my best. I’ve tried teach them how fight back, but my only students are Allan and Saya. They’ve gotten tolerable in a battle. Although two together are barely a match for one obelisk.”

“...”

“I overheard Yuto fate. I-“

“Fuck off, Shark.” Shun turn back toward the shelter giving Shark middle finger. 

Unbeknownst to two remaining resistance fighter stood their old comrades spirit. Who questioning if his world became wonderland. This war changed everyone. He used be a silly goof, now he can’t even smile. Shun used to enjoy life. Kite was the happiest man on this earth. Though strangely enough Shark changed for the best. 

X

Months ago...

On a thick gray day, at a public park. Kite want spent the day playing with his little brother. Blow a few bubble, practice their favorite game duel monster. It suppose be a jovial day. Stead Kite was beaten to ground. Blood cough out his mouth. Helpless to protect Heart. Two gang up on by a dozen. Now being assaulted without a single motive. Who Shark started kick boy to the ground. Stomped on child rib cage. Breaking couple fragile bones. Leaving him scream pure pain.

“LEAVE HEART ALONE!” Kite demand enrage growl. Getting up, fighting against the injured leg.

“I wonder who stronger. Sharks or Ciphers?” Brick taunt raising middle finger. Started active his duel while bearing most inhuman smile.

“Bastard.” Blond brother scoff activating duel-disk. Craving a bloodlust. 

“Reginald!” A frustrated voice yelled. Intruding the duelist.

Kite pupil swifts toward the familiar voice. He frightened to discover it his sister Rio. She accompanied by two friends Lulu and Anna. They were absolutely horrified by these actions. The pain ultimately took hold. Sight started to darken. He soon collapsed hearing word monster be screamed. The Cipher-user awaken to tears. Left glaze at the empty darkness. Thinking how despite how horrible those times were, he give anything relive those awful memories. Hand reaches up high toward the nihilism. First apologies for the unforgivable failure. Proceed promise that one day he and Heart be together again once more. Afterwards the arm grow too heavy to lift, and collapsed to filthy ground. Blonde too tired move, yet too hateful to rest. In a sense left in a purgatory state. Would’ve stay there for a long hour if footstep were heard next room over.

Kite stealthy move beneath the rumble. Saw the bastard Chazz who stood isolated in the broken classroom. Odd. The fusioner in question was well known for his tactics and squad. Yet currently alone without assistance. In fact he look irritated. Perchance this is an error, or a trap. Matter not, hunter well accustomed to traps and this opportunity to eliminate a high duel academy figure to good miss.

X

The lancers upon entering the wooden shelter discover some safety measure. Front room quite spacious, but cold. Such as escape secret routes. Each window cloak in a thick dark filter adsorb the light. Three large barriers house a year water hook to the shelter. Five wooden crafts of can foods. Simple survivor stay conceal behind a thick wall. Strangely enough wall filled numerous pictures. Group all looks clueless what they represent. Although native looks disgusted at the wall in question. Not difficult see why given close inspection. Each photo that bear faces from a much happier time. Background looks clean and colorful, harboring objects such as fireworks and rides, like a carnival going on. Each person wears an unblemished outfit made for public gathering stead of war.

Saya could be seen muttering at an unrecognizable face amongst the photo. Guy had blue hair, a bowl cut, and a large cow lick. The name of whom isn’t label. Head place firmly against he harsh wall. The shield wore boy also bother. Paralyzed as he stares endlessly at one himself. One of what can only be described as a crazy red head girl riding a bazooka. With name Anna written in red.

“I don’t get it. Why us? What made us so special?” Asked young child as she cried serval deeps tears.

“Maybe because this world actually posed a threat?” Serena heavy whimpered felt across the room. 

Everyone immediately turned toward her. All bearing a perplex expression. Facing her with dim curiosity, swamp by caution.

Ex-academy soldier notice the minor disdain on local faces. As if they’re a notice her true colors. Preferring the avoid undesired conflict, crafted a quick lie subvert the thoughts. “From what Declan theorized. Unlike Standard or synchro, XYZ would’ve been the most challenging. It is the most unique summon. One which breaks all the rules. Instead of levels there ranks, the materials stay on the field, and they need no outside assistance like spells or tuners are needed. In a sense your dimensions was the ultimate wild card.” 

Sea-duelist eyes stay squint. Showing a lack of believability. Shun notice that detail. “Declan, huh? Didn’t you and Yuto leave capture that guy get your ‘little sister’ back?” 

“At first, me and Yuto plan to so, however he informed me how little his daddy cared. Declan was the one who form the lancers to counteract the fusion dimension. His alternate option appeared more effective.” Shun answer. 

Shark eyes widen, calming down temper down a peg or two. Though word Yuto caught young survivor off guard. “What happened Yuto?”

There no reply outside a despair look. Shun wish he could them about man last stand, but he clueless what ultimate done the deed. Still the answer was transparent. Saya, Allen, Shun and Shark took a moment of silent. Wanting to mourn the lost of another fallen companion. The helmet hair girl walk over to a bust coffee table. Where she proceed open a small drawer that contain couple photo of it own.movement swift as those the transaction rehearsed countless times prior. Handful of these they do recognize. Shark, Shun, Kite, Allen, Saya, and even Yuto. Latter photo soon place on wall. Action subsequently answered the meaning behind the wall presents.

It’s a memorial. 

Then again that wouldn’t be a fitting description. The XYZ dimensions suffer causality beyond human understanding. Perchance they can no longer bury the fallen. This probably the closest they have to grieving. To yearn what was stolen. If so, than this isn’t a mere aforementioned memorial. It’s-

“My cemetery.” Yuya and Yuto simultaneous grieve.

“Yours?” Saya question.

“I mean... my what a cemetery.” He awkwardly lies.

“I supposes...” Saya whispers, unclear if she believe the comment. Or more likely too trouble to care. “Please your are guest, enjoy the hit springs. We insist. Up a head is a boy and girl changing room with spare swimsuit.”

Team exhaust and recall the nightmare today been, they figure relaxation well overdue. Soon Allen hand everyone nearby a cold can of Root Beer, Cola, and Dr.Pepper. Each individual allow pick their own drink. Lancers shrug and decide join. Due how precious a supplies become. Sweet drinks like these were strictly ceremonial. Gong and Serena passed, Sylvio and Allen choice Cola, Allen flat out ignore Yuya, Saya only one pick Dr.Pepper, rest had Root Beer due it being Yuto favorite drink.

X

Grace and Gloria enter the Fusion headquarters within the XYZ dimensions. They’re disgusted to find what a dumpster the infrastructure was. Security the essential ineffective. Barely the required thirty guard at hand. The equipment still running on nicely. Electricity and internet connection from Fusion currently accessible. Carpet bit moist certain spot. Two beyond abhorrence for this filth, prefer leave at once. Till the assistance enter the room.

BEEP

Before small paranoid man utter a word. The commander communicate through the duel disk. However it obvious man only demanding crap nothing more. It only time he used the devices. “Noro, gather all the footage there is on Yuya Sakaki and Pendulum. I want them on my desk yesterday.” Aster immediately hanged up.

BEEP

“Let’s be clear. We’re not taking that idiots crap.” Taller sister states coldly.

“Fear not, even if he knew... he wouldn’t ask anything of you.” Noro ashamedly replies.

Blonde raise an eyebrow to the phrase: if he knew. Realizing the gray hair leader in the dark about their arrival. Must mean there a level distrust. He must be desperate to play traitor? Good. She though brew a grinch smile. “We don’t do charity for, nor do we work beneath your shit trail monkey. Me and my sister were order by the Professor himself to aide you. However the professor never said we need be cheap. Each lancers will cost 12,000 KEN. Understand?” Gloria states with a menacing glare.

“B-But...”

“So your aware that for the two basic Lancers, one called Sylvio and Gong, combined they’re 24,000 KEN. Yuya for some reason is a high profile target by the professor. Who created the infamous Pendulum method, that alone worth 82,000 KEN. Shun an Xyzian operating stolen duel-academy tech, who manage to defeat elite agents Sora and Dennis, meaning he your mess. To cover up a weak ass like your 157,000 KEN. Finally we need be more gentle to the TRAITOR Serena. I say her bounty easily double Shun and Yuya which equals 478,000 KEN.”

The cartoony assistance was bewilder. Admittedly impressed at the high-level intelligence on display. Though that was swamped by the batted behavior. This billing was just insufferable on every accorded. Small grumbles at the insubordination being shown.

“Don’t forget about Shark and Kite. There no way I am missing out on those hunks.” Grace said with starry heart-shaped wide eyes, and a doodling mouth. She definitely daydreaming about the two fugitives. Unlike her twin, Grace read a dozen romance novels and development a desire toward ‘bad boy’.

“Right, right, they’ll cost 90,000 KEN each.” 

“NO WAY, THAT HIGHER THAN SHUN!”

“Let’s see all together the meticulous cost is...” Gloria pause momentarily to fully calculate the mathematic. She pressed the left index finger against her wet bottom lips. Eye quickly swift left and right a few times over. Snapped snapped left fingertips in excitement when equations complete. “821,000 KEN.”

“821,000 KEN! NO WAY! YOU WILL DO YOUR FOR ASSIGNMENT FREE!” The small man yelled.

“No, duel academy wasted enough efforts here. I mean just look outside the war practically over here. Me and my sister already eliminated the competition. There no one left beside a few cockroaches who crawl at night. Yet, Duel academia has forty-three percent of it army and resources still here, when the other dimensions have started retaliate. Go on and argue with the professor, at best you’ll waste his time and allow the criminals time to flee this dimension.” The older twin lean forward to show her dominance. Eyes glare a superior wrath. A smug smirk to utterly shatter the shrimp further. The little man fell to the ground in mental checkmate. “Go on.”

“Fine, but you won’t see a single coin till the job finished.”

“Nice try, but we’re professionals. We work with a certain routine. Fifty-percent before and fifty-percent after the job done. Until we see a full 410,500 entirely in cash. We’re not moving a muscle. Now if you excuse us.”

821,000 KEN? The yearly budget for this base is 4,000,000 KEN. Currently they hold 1,000,102 KEN. This transaction leave us only a mere 178,898 KEN. Given the mandatory repairs, food, water, fuck. Hallway are infested with Swiss chess bowling ball size holes. Painted with red rust stain. This place going go broke regardless of highway thief. What a disappointment, sick joke really. To think there a time when Aster was considered duel academy diamond. A man worthy of the title commander. Now? Bastard isn’t worth the shit he step on. 

On second though...

Commander Aster now fully driven to defeat the Yuya boy. His mindset too narrow think rational if there any upsets. Therefore once the twins cards the him and the other Lancers I can report them to him. My superior would lost in further vengeance to comprehend the situation. Mostly go off to challenge the twin himself. No doubt the brat response anyway outside a life or death duel. No matter who wins, I report the ‘traitorous’ act, then be debt free and gain a promotion. Afterward he be able resource the honor these monster ruins. Perfect. 

“It like killing two birds with one stone. Or, if I play my hand right, a dozen. So long Aster.” Miserable excuse chuckle in the hallway. Continuing to ponder the sinister plan. Unaware of Aster secret security cameras watching the delusional moron.

X

The Lancer men changed from their typical attire to a selection over three dozen basic swim trunk. Said garnish all painfully plain much to abyss-actor dismay. Shark explained how it the apocalypse, so fashion no longer an obligation. Current survivors wether wear useful crap than flashy garbage. They should be grateful there swim wear period. They’re all a solid color that match each one respected scheme. Gong large white, Shun med dark-green, Shark small blue, Sylvio small gold, and Yuya small scarlet. 

Shun and Shark hard were distance. As if a fire wall between the two. Sylvio weird out by fact their no private section for them conceal themselves. Gong whack wuss, told him man up. Where blonde remark how he needn’t unveil his ‘manhood’, that he proclaim is huge, like a perv. The two teammate started argue over such privacy. All while tomato boy able change unseen. He swiftly involved when Gong asked wether hiding one ‘manhood’ was proper or cowardice. Although subject too embarrassing to judge.

Yuya soon heard Serena call for him, her arm pecking into the room. Little beyond the doorway, just barely inside hall. an angel who toss a rope to heaven. He excuse himself from the area check on her. Using an incredible lame ghost excuse. Performer was stun seeing Serena red swimsuit. Aforementioned swim attire scarlet, open chest, sleeveless, women speedo. There a red rose Hawaiian theme. Top by removal of the ponytail, long hair allow freely flow. 

Luna-user eyes moved all direction. Double checking if their all alone. Cat eyes gazed down at boy purple, scar arms. Took a step back in guilt. She look him in the eyes amaze see the lack hatred. Almost like dueltainer already forget about the assault, it incredible. She wanted to apologize, she really did, but she never trained use such language. She train way of violence. Train be superior through other suffering. Deal most inhuman torrent without a second. Compassions, empathy, sympathy, these emotions completely alien. What worse her chest ached. Like a glass bottle shattered. Wanted get this pain in the open, only find it next to impossible. Yet she all her previous victories, surely one conversation be a cake walk. “Yuya listen I need to... Back before... When Barrett said... You called me a friend remember?”

Yuya nod his head.

“Did you... Did you that... b-because I was your... friend? Or like like... Her?” It became a struggle to really communicate. Palms started to sweat. Legs stiffen to stone. Eyes hardly retain contact. 

“...”

“Alright. I... I need you... t-to look at me Yuya.” 

The boy follow through on the request. At first kept his perspective minimal. Wanting see how her for her. Was quiet amazed what he saw. The long loose aqua hair strand dance with the cold air. Scratches atop her forehead. He would get lost in those pear pupil only have them be shifted away. Beneath them cheekbone shine a redden line. Heart skip a beat or two. Alas when he enlarge his view, Serena face swamp by a perfect image of Yuzu.

“Who do you see?”

“...”

“...” Serena couldn’t blank, merely turn away. Started walk towards the hot springs only be stop be a soft hand place on her right shoulder. Looking back found Yuya silly goggle in the other. The gift appear unnecessary, and tried turn it down.

“When I was a kid, I used wear these all the time. Nowadays they don’t seem so important anymore.“

“I-I c-can’t...”

“At least wear them for a while, okay?”

She cautiously grabbed the headwear. Arm unable stop wobbling. Serena never had a birthday, Christmas, or celebration at all. This first gift she ever receive. Moment the fingertip made contact immediately put goggles over her eyes. Despite pupil being covered rest her face stay straight. Didn’t make attempt at further conversations and walk off. Yuya smile, like he crack the impregnable armor, feeling didn’t last a full minute. Happiness shift to horror when he notice something. Something pretty terrifying, just barely hidden. He could see three large deep darken scar stretch throughout her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m trying pull a slow burn right now. While are heroes are lacking their wounds war outside is only going get worse. There be some plot point carried on from the anime. Like the twin duel with a few twist. I want add some personal fanart, but I want your opinion first. Either Duel academy about use those parasites in more frightening ways.

**Author's Note:**

> Look Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-v XYZ Arc was the weakest part. Honestly felt like it giving Zexal the middle finger. Like, we could at least see a cameo of another character. Instead it, only kite, assume everyone else died, and fact the Zexal earth got demolish. Then ending felt force and rush. 
> 
> Above all, in my opinion, we missed out on Serena inclusion. She would have been perfect character to add. Having see the carnage of her people. The carnage she wanted take part in. I swear to god that had the potential to be the Yugioh franchise most nuanced Arc. But... No... We got a stupid care bear lesson about how hug and kisses can make the world go round.
> 
> Also... not going to lie, I actually like the Serena x Yuya ship more than Yuya x Yuzu. Either with the world going to hell. I’m like fuck it. I got time, a website to post. So I wanna do some stories involving this ship. Either way I will see how this fair first.
> 
> Better get my game on for chapter 2!


End file.
